The five faces of grief
by Ryokos Bro
Summary: final chapter now up! Tenchi and his friends put everything behind them and move on
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo, nor do I claim any right to them, I am writing this story for fun so please enjoy it! Oh yes the movie events didn't happen in this fic ok? Takes place three years after Tenchi Universe.

Tenchi Muyo: The five faces of grief

Chapter 1: the smile that hides pain

It has been three years recalls Tenchi, three years since the defeat of Kagato, three years since, Ryoko and his friends left and three years since his father Noboyuki and grandfather Yosho known as Lord Katsuhito on earth died in a car crash, the medical equipment on earth couldn't help them. They died before Washu before could do anything to save them and after Tenchi recalls everyone left to give him some time to mourn his loss. Now living in an apartment in Yokohama Tenchi is trying to get his life back on track he has only one year left of college then he is free to do as he pleases. There is a sudden knock on the door as Tenchi stands up from his bed looking in the mirror Tenchi ties his now long dark hair back, exactly the same way as his grandfather did. Tenchi then walks across the room stepping over large wooden boxes containing his belongings before he arrives at the door.

"Hold on a second I am coming." Tenchi opens the door to find an officer at the front door, The officer takes off his hat, rubs his head and fixes his tie, Tenchi glances at the man who was shorter than him slim build and around his mid forties with blue eyes.

"I am sorry to disturb you Mister Masaki, but we are here calling the incident you witnessed last night, the woman being attacked in the alley way behind your house." Tenchi doesn't reply but he lets the officer in to his apartment anyway.

"It is no problem officer, I am just glad she is ok, care to sit down?" Added Tenchi as he pulled out a chair from underneath his table to allow the officer to sit down, the officer rests his hat on the wooden table, as Tenchi pulls out a chair for himself before sitting down, staring at the police officer as if staring through him.

"I just want to show you a number of photos I want you to tell me, if you recognise any of them from the site of the attack would you please tell me." Tenchi nods in agreement, and police officer takes out a large black leather folder, the officer opens it up and places it before Tenchi by sliding it across the wooden table. Tenchi picks the folder up from the table and he looks over the first page of suspects.

"Scum of the earth…" Tenchi thinks to himself as he turns the page and scrolls over the second page of suspects when he gets a flash back, of the two men who had attacked the poor girl, and on that page Tenchi spots them. "That's them." Tenchi slides the leather folder across the table again and points to the pictures. The officer then looks up at Tenchi scratching his partial bald held and asks.

"Are you sure that's them?" The cop looks at the photos, before glancing up at Tenchi who replies as he glares at the pictures.

"Yes that is them officer, one of should be nursing a black eye so if he tries to sue me for it you know where to find me." Replied Tenchi as they both walked to the front door, Tenchi opens the door and lets the officer out.

"I wouldn't worry mister Masaki they are bad men, a black eye nothing compared to what other people would do to them, however good day and thank you for the help." The cop nods placing his hat back on his head, before leaving closing the door behind him. Tenchi then looks at the clock and freaks out.

"Oh hell, I am going to be late?!" Tenchi grabs his bag and slams his door closed behind him, his feet struggling to keep up as he runs down the metal steps leading up to his apartment, running around the corner Tenchi continues to run down the street, excusing himself and apologising to anyone he bumps into on the way, he looks at his watch while trying to stop his bag from falling off his shoulders. "Trust the police to show up at a time like this, Benji is going to kill me, oh I am sorry excuse me." Tenchi bumps into a man making him drop his suitcase, Tenchi leans over picking it up again and handing it to the man before running off again. Tenchi continues to run on dodging people on the busy streets, he looks at his watch again and screams out loudly before quickening the pace, however as he is crosses the busy road a motorcycle pulls up just in front of him, Tenchi narrows his eyes trying to focus as the person takes off his motorcycle helmet, Tenchi recognises the driver of the bike by his sonic the hedgehog style hair cut, instead of the blue colour how ever we have black and red instead.

"Kyoko, what are you doing here don't you have a free day today?" Asked Tenchi as he grinding to a halt, breathing heavily while leaning over forwards, looking at his feet while trying to catch his breath, as Kyoko looks down him wondering why he is so tried.

"Yeah but Benji called me to see if I had seen you, he is worried about something." Laughed Kyoko out loudly as he held the motorcycle helmet in his right hand as Tenchi stands up straight, feeling his breath returning to him.

"Our project is due today and I am late, you couldn't give me a lift could you?" Asked Tenchi seeming quite desperate, Kyoko nods firmly the cocky smile stretched across his face. "Thank you very much." Replies Tenchi jumping onto the motorcycle, as Kyoko passes him his helmet.

"No problems my friend, put that on alright and hold tight, this will get a bit rough." Kyoko starts his bike up again, Tenchi clutches on to his friend's waist as the bike sped off in the direction of the college.

**This is my friend Kyoko Hashimoto, he attends the same computer classes as me in college who reminds me off Ryoko, though less destructive and works really hard. Kyoko lives with his parents, Natsume his mother, Shibusawa his father and his sister Sakura who run a convenience near the college I attend. Kyoko is the captain of the colleges martial arts club and is a popular character, his black and red hair and his big muscular build make him hard to miss, he is twenty years old with blue eyes and was the first person to befriend me when I moved here. He is also the lead singer of a local band and the motorcycle he drives is a Suzuki Hayabusa, it's really expensive and looks cool in black and silver.**

Kyoko's motorcycle stops outside the college, Tenchi leaps off the motorcycle and struggles to take the helmet off, Kyoko chuckles and pats Tenchi on the back.

It is ok man, give the helmet back later, and just get to class ok." Kyoko laughs as Tenchi nods and runs off towards the college main door, again trying to dodge the crowd of students that enter and exit the building on a regular basis, Tenchi arrives five minutes later to see a young man and a young woman waiting for him.

"Whoa Tenchi you made it, I thought we were going to be in trouble." Smiled the long haired boy as Tenchi stares up at him blankly.

**This is Benji Himura, he is one of my friends from college, we are in the same class for art and design, and he is also in the publicity course. He works part time as a waiter in a popular cafe named Houseki. Benji lives by himself and hasn't spoken much about his family, but is a know fact in the campus that he has a steady girlfriend even being the most popular waiter of the Houseki. He is twenty years old and owns an old Suzuki Bandit bike. **

"Oh sorry about that, I was delayed but everything is ok." Replied Tenchi as he held up his orange plastic folder after taking it out of his bag, Benji lets out a slight chuckle and Tenchi looks at him funny as on of his dark eyebrows gets raised in suspicion as Benji continues to chuckle.

"Ok come on what is so funny?" Asked Tenchi as he glanced at them both, getting really annoyed at how his day has gone. Marianne then giggles before patting Tenchi on the head.

"Benji didn't tell you already? That isn't nice Benji you should have called him." Marianne scolds Benji for not telling Tenchi about what was going on, Tenchi glances between them both as he gets one of those feelings that there was no need to rush. Tenchi then lets out a deep sigh before joining in the conversation.

"Tell me what, what is going on guys?" Asked Tenchi as Marianne turned to face him in her tight blue jeans and brightly coloured top, Tenchi goes red as he gets distracted by looking at her figure. **This is Marianne Naigino Benji's girlfriend; she is the daughter of a Japanese couple that has a western grandmother in the family, Marianne has a long blonde hair, a nice figure and blue eyes. She also works part time in a CD store in a mall nearby. She lives with her parents and occasionally stays at Benji's apartment. She is taking the administration course at the college, and we all hang out together often.** Tenchi only catches the last part of what she was saying.

"Your tutor won't be in for another thirty minutes, so you guys have free time until, so basically my dear Tenchi, you didn't need to rush." Smiled Marianne as she glanced down at her watch, pushing her blonde hair back behind one ear so her hair doesn't get in her face. Tenchi lets out a long drawn out sigh as Marianne waves. "I better get to class you guys, see you all later." Marianne gives Benji a kiss, before disappearing off into the crowd of students.

"Let's go Tenchi, may be a good idea to sit and wait." Tenchi nods and they both begin to walk down the corridor however Tenchi looks at Benji and adds while waving at a few female students the pissed off look can be clearly seen on his face and Benji knows what is coming next.

"Why didn't you call me and say I didn't need to rush! I had Kyoko drive me over here for nothing." Tenchi laughs scratching his head as they both walk off into the large and very fancy looking main building. Tenchi glances down at the marble floor; he still doesn't know how they make it so shiny even though hundreds and thousands of students use this hallway to get to their classes, both the young men continue to walk down the corridor as students of all shapes and sizes breeze past them.

Mean while in an area of space, known as the 'shattering rifts' the newly promoted detectives have a week's vacation coming up and they are currently recording a video message for Tenchi.

"Hey Tenchi it has been along time how have you been?" The dark haired beauty smiles shyly as she strokes her hair back putting it behind her ears. "Well we have been busy with work and things, or we would have called earlier." Kiyone then climbs out of her seat and walk over to the large metal door as the door slides open. Kiyone then turns back around bends over to check something on a nearby command console fixing her shiny teal coloured hair, before focusing her attention on the message again, shifting her weight from one foot to another, seemingly very awkward she then yells down the hall way. Mihoshi come on! If you don't hurry up I will have to turn this off." Kiyone then waves at the screen her nice and warm eyes filled with kindness. Kiyone quickly moves the device that is used to record the message, as the sound of some one running down the corridor can be heard when a young blonde haired woman trips just in front of the door.

"Watch out!" Yells the woman as she drips over her own feet falling flat on her face, Kiyone can be sighing as the picture now shows Mihoshi sitting on her knees, rubbing the back of her pretty blonde head as stands up dusting off her uniform before smiling. "Hi Tenchi, it has been a long time huh, I hope your keeping ok, you see the thing is we have holidays coming up soon an we were wondering if we could come see you. Well we must get going send us a reply ok!" Mihoshi jumps into the air as she waves farewell before landing in a heap on the floor, Kiyone then turns the device back so it focuses on her.

"Well Tenchi we got to go but send a reply soon ok… please take care." Kiyone final stops the device and inputs the data to be sent to Tenchi, a video screen appears in front of Kiyone to inform her that the video had been sent, Kiyone then turns to Mihoshi whom of such has just sat down, and for once in her life, Kiyone notices that Mihoshi has an serious expression on her lovely tanned face.

"Kiyone, do you think Tenchi will allow us to come back and visit?" Mihoshi glances at her silver computer console hitting the yellow red and blue panels quit quickly as she filed another report, for a skirmish she had with a pirate vessel three days earlier. Kiyone however was staring blankly the metal grey ceiling, the memories of earth and the time she spent there all come flooding back to her, though she quickly snaps back into reality and glances at Mihoshi before leaning back in her chair, crossing her legs and resting her arms behind her head.

"I really don't know Mihoshi, he should be getting our video any minute now, I would have asked for a live feed, but the area is very hard to communicate from, well let's get going back to headquarters we still have loads of paper work to do." Kiyone cringes at the thought of more paper, slamming the palm of her hand of her forehead before letting her hand to drape over and covering her face. The engines of Yagami shoot out a blinding light of energy as the red ship begins to move, back towards Galaxy Police Headquarters like a large red ruby in space.

It is now eight o'clock in the evening and Tenchi has just come home after hanging with his friends, Tenchi takes off his shoes and closes the door behind him, he pulls out a chair and sets his jacket on it while setting his bag and keys on the wooden table. Tenchi then walks over to his bed and sits on the edge of the wooden frame, glancing at the floor, raising an eyebrow at the sign of something flashing from underneath his bed.

"What is that?" Tenchi places himself on the wooden floor of his apartment and reaches to grab the object from underneath the bed after rummaging through the stuff under his bed, Tenchi pulls out the device Washu had given him years ago, Tenchi pushes the large red crab style button on the machines front panel, Tenchi jumps backwards falling on his bum, when a large screen appears out of no where and startles him. "One message… oh yeah, how does this work again? Oh wait I remember, play message please." Tenchi sits down and watches at what appears to be the interior of a large space craft, and judging from the amount of computer panels and other control systems, Tenchi assumes the video was taken from the bridge. Tenchi wonders who it could be when the video turns to Kiyone.

"Hey Tenchi it has been along time how have you been?" The dark haired beauty smiles shyly as she strokes her hair back putting it behind her ears. "Well we have been busy with work and things, or we would have called earlier." Tenchi continues to watch the video as Mihoshi enters the video falling over, Tenchi laughs in side, as he begins to think to himself the tears beginning

_They actually contacted me after three years they still care for me, even in my grief I told them all to leave. _Tenchi wipes the tears away from his eyes when he catches word of Mihoshi stating that they want to visit him, if he will allow it. The video feed ends and the tears began to come back as Tenchi thinks to himself

_Of course you guys are welcome. I am not sure what we will talk about it, but I really need you guys. _Tenchi begins to weep again as he curls himself up into a ball, the machine pauses for a few minutes then asks if Tenchi wants to send a reply.

"Yes I would like to send a reply." The machine acknowledges Tenchi's response and it tells him he can record his message, Tenchi ponders a bit doing his best to give them a smile and then he begins his message. "Hey Kiyone and hey Mihoshi, I see you have been promoted again, congratulations I am happy for you." Tenchi then stands up, and quickly grabs a soda from his fridge before sitting back down; he runs his hand through his hair. "I am doing fine, as you know I am not living at the shrine any more, but it's being looked after by some of the neighbours. I am studying here at college to help me get a job working as my father did; I have also made three new friends." Tenchi then stops looking away from the screen, rubbing his eyes to try and get rid of the water marks from his tears away so that Kiyone and Mihoshi won't notice that he has been crying. "Though give me twenty four hours notice so I can clean up the apartment for arrival see you soon!" Tenchi sends the video and shuts the machine down, smiling briefly at the machine Tenchi sets it on his table before climbing into bed, maybe he can make up for some of the things he has done if they do come and for the first night in three years Tenchi can finally go to sleep with a smile on his face.

**Authors notes:**

"text said between these is speech"

_Text like this is for someone who is thinking_

**Txt like this is for Tenchi explaning something directly to the readers (you guys ), something that the fics other characters wont hear or know about.**

Well what can I say Chapter one finished yay! I would like to thank fellow writier Astrael for inspiring me with his/her story "Bitter Reunions" and for supporting me to try this story you see before you I would also like to thank my friend Benji Himura for allowing to make his character appear in this story as one of the normal friends Tenchi acquires. Well I hope you all hope come back and reads chapter too bye!


	2. A Busy day

Tenchi Muyo: The five faces of grief

Chapter 2:

Staring out of a large panelled window looking up at the ships that are currently flying in an out of docking bays, as the shiny metallic paint jobs reflect the light of the nearby stars like a disco ball in space, the woman lifts her hot cup of coffee before pressing the rim of the cup against her fresh and lustrous lips. Tilting her head back her golden eyes glance at the roof before the coffee slides down her throat; the coffee in space is disgusting but it was all she had in her quarters at the moment. She runs her hand through her cyan coloured hair as she crosses her legs, staring out into space one more time before deciding to get up to take a walk. The metal door to her quarters slides open, her golden hawk like eyes glance in both directions. The corridor is empty. Stepping out into the hall, however, Ryoko takes a right, folding her arms behind her head as she walks down the long metal and empty corridor, unable to believe she is here doing this type of job.

_Why am I here? For two and a half years I have been doing this job…and what? It sucks working for the galaxy police. _Ryoko sighs. _The money is really good for an elite combat instructor though_, she thinks, looking around her. She walks past a lone Galaxy Police officer, eyeing him up and down in his uniform. Deep down, she smiles; though she trains the Galaxy Police officers to becoming elite black ops, has free quarters in Galaxy Police Headquarters and is paid handsomely for her services, Ryoko is not officially a Galaxy Police officer. However, she is treated and is respected as such. Ryoko continues to walk down the corridor; her working has been short this week, and the number of people for her to train has gone down to for some unknown reason.

_Maybe it is a sign that I do not belong here, however if it wasn't for Ayeka and Nagi both, I wouldn't be here at all. Better stop thinking so deeply like this._ Ryoko continues on walking. She enters the cafeteria area of Galaxy Police Headquarters. Strolling towards the food counter, she watches as officers walk past her doing what ever it is they are doing, clearly looking through her. She reaches the food counter, taking a dish that looks like fried rice and miso soup. She then places her food on a metal tray, before making her way past other officers and sitting down at a table of her own. Ryoko tucks in to her meal, trying to ignore the fact she hasn't got any company. Lifting a piece of fish, she places it in her mouth and begins to chew before taking a mouthful of rice in her chop sticks and eating it, putting her rice bowl down Ryoko takes some of her miso soup, before staring out into space once more. Before Ryoko could drift of any further, however, a woman approaches her table nervously.

"Ex…excuse me… Ryoko?" Ryoko turns around to see very nervous woman standing in front of her, Ryoko's golden eyes quickly scan over the woman, who was doing her best to hide the fact that she was trembling all over. Ryoko points at herself and tries to lighten the mood, to see if the woman -- who is tall, around twenty three earth years old, has lone black hair and dark green eyes-- will relax a bit.

"Oh me? Sure what can I do for you?!" Ryoko jumps out from her chair with a large smile on her face. She grabs the young woman's hand and holds it in her own before grasping it tightly drawing her in close, her big golden eyes now glittering like stars, trying to get the young woman to smile or even laugh but all it attracts, is a more nervous look.

"I'm sorry… I usually do that to lighten the mood, please don't be so nervous though. I am not going to hurt you, miss…?" Ryoko then rubs the back of her head and lets out a slight giggle.

"I am sorry Miss Ryoko, my name Misuki, I was asked to inform you that a new batch of Galaxy Police Officers that have been made have passed the initial exams and are now ready to be trained. They would like you to get started right away."

Misuki extends her arm out to signal that Ryoko may go first and that she will follow.

"I see. Let us get going then; I can't keep them waiting."

Ryoko and Misuki make their way to the elevator shaft; Ryoko is first to enter the long cylinder-like object with Misuki following shortly behind her. Leaning up against the metal wall Misuki watches as Ryoko hits a button on the brightly coloured wall panel and the lift begins to move. There is an awkward silence between them as the lift comes to the stop; they exit the lift one after another and continue along the corridor, to the section a training arena on the training level of Galaxy Police Headquarters, where Ryoko's new so called super officers await her. Both Misuki and Ryoko walk into the room and the sixteen trainees all stand to attention. The boys eye her up like she is some babe, but the girls no better. Ryoko walks past each one of her would be soldiers, eyeing them up and down with Misuki, whose nerves have obviously calmed down now.

"This is you trainer, the infamous space pirate, Ryoko. She will be training you until she thinks you're ready. You have chosen to join an elite cast of Galaxy Police; follow Ryoko's orders to the letter, or it's your funeral." The group swallows hard, as Ryoko lets out a loud laugh; the feeling she got from the fear in the trainees eyes was most satisfying.

"Ok I will hand you over to your training instructor and tormentor now far well." Misuki leaves the files of the trainees on the table and leaves the room as all the eyes fall on Ryoko.

"Keep your eyes to the front you ingrates!" bellows Ryoko. The trainees' eyes all the remain firmly fixed, looking straight forward as Ryoko paces up and down glaring each one of them down. "Alright!" Ryoko claps her hands together and the trainees jump out of their skin. "Listen up you little hot shots, the reason you are here is because you think you are good enough to be here. Well let me be the judge of that." Ryoko continues to pace up and down looking at the poor suckers that signed up, she never thought the way she did things would help here though. Ryoko decides to go back to yelling. "My training is tough, I will make you sweat, make you bleed. My rules are to be followed without question and fail, if you displease me I will punish you and you don't want that." Ryoko grins at her new trainees and it really sends the chills down their spines. "Well I was told you get maggots started right away so..." Ryoko glances over the massive arena that stretches out as far as the eye can see, she clicks her fingers and a large obstacle course appears in front of them. The trainees then grin at the course, as if its easy pickings for them. Ryoko's golden eyes glance to the ceiling as the large metal panels slip away from large platforms and fold out to reveal mobile weapons platforms. Then, weapons all fold out from the platforms, inviting the trainees to choose their targets, the long black barrels just waiting to be told to fire.

"Not so easy now is it?" Ryoko grins as her trainees begin to moan and whine; Ryoko's eyes light up again and she clicks her fingers and the platform behind her opens up, as sixteen machines rise out from below the floor. The trainee's all turn around as the large battle style machines step forward. The grey metal plating and the black slits where eyes should be stare coldly down at each of the trainees.

"Ok guys stop looking at the big bad scary robots and please keep your eyes to the front. Your first training assignment is to get to the end of this course, without being shot by the gun emplacements on the roof and the robots that will be following behind you." Ryoko then stands in front of the group and takes out an earth style racing flag, the trainees watch as Ryoko lowers the flag. "Go!" The trainees the rush past her as they start the course.

Meanwhile, on the planet Jurai, Sasami has just returned from a trip to a nearby planet and is currently in her room with Azaka playing that video game. The older, more mature man that is Azaka is still losing and after his latest effort. He strokes his beard, pondering whether or not to go again. Azaka holds the control in his sweaty hands as the sweat begins to show on his old and wise forehead. He glances over at Sasami, who has a tight grip on her control pad and her pink eyes fixed on her friend awaiting him to play again.

"Azaka come on. One more please?" Sasami stands in front of him, holding her hands together. She hops up and down in front of Azaka, giving him the puppy dog eyes. Kamidake watches, smiling happily, knowing that Azaka is never going to beat Sasami, no matter how hard he tries.

"Go on Azaka, try it once more, the score is only five hundred and fifty wins to Sasami and zero to you." Kamidake chuckles as Azaka glances behind him and glares at Kamidake, before turning to Sasami and replying with a large grin on his old face.

"Ok princess Sasami, let's go one more game!"

Sasami smiles sitting back down, her eyes focused on the screen once more, as the fight starts again. Kamidake watches as the two of them continue to play their video game. All the while, his thoughts dwell on the other princess, who is sitting in her throne room on her own, bored.

Meanwhile, in the throne room of the royal palace, Ayeka is sitting on the throne reading a romance novel while she thinks about Tenchi back on earth, her lovely crimson eyes gently glancing over the pages as her purple hair brings warmth to the throne room with its soft colour. Ayeka puts the novel away as one of the servants that serve her kneels before her.

"Princess Ayeka, there is a matter that you must look into. I am sorry to bother you at this time but the matter is urgent." The servant hands Princess Ayeka a document. Ayeka opens the document and scans over it with a crimson coloured eyes and a very serious expression on her face.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Please go inform the military generals that I need to speak to them immediately." Ayeka stands up off her throne as her servant stands up straight, handing the document back to her as the servant replies, "I shall my lady good day." The servant bows and quickly leaves.

Ayeka watches as the large wooden door at the end of her throne room closes, then turns on her feet and sits down on her throne again, crossing her legs while picking up the novel once again. As she reads over the next page she sees Tenchi in her head, and tears begin to form in her eyes. Ayeka begins to ponder to herself while her thought dwell on Tenchi.

"_Maybe I should send him a message to see how he is? Yes I shall…once I speak to our military leaders about settling this act of mass death and destruction on one of our allied worlds." _Ayeka then looks up as Jurai's Military leaders enter the room and kneel before her. She points to the conference room and notions for them to follow her; they silently follow their princess to the conference room where they can discuss in secret what is going on.

Elsewhere, however, Washu, who now leads the Science Academy, is in an intergalactic press conference. He has just announced a cure for a horrible disease that has wiped out countless lives on a nearby planet. Washu's dark coloured eyes glance around her at the full conference room, filled out with most, if not all, of the journalists in the galaxy. She continues to glance around as she steps up to the podium, dazed by the flashes of light coming from the journalists cameras and other such devices.

"Good day all. As you know, on the planet Alaon, an outbreak of a totally unknown virus has just killed three quarters of the entire population. The remaining quarter is, as we speak, being treated with the cure so all travel in the system has returned to normal. The Juraian fleet will, however, remain around the planet as access to Alaon will be heavily restricted but will be returned too normal as quickly as possible. Now do you have any questions?"

Washu glances around the room as everyone stands up, hands in the air. She points to a creature in the front row. The creature then gets out of his seat, his large dark, bulky scaled frame towers over the rest of the news reporters. Washu blanks out everyone else in the room as she listens to the large creature's question.

"Is it true, that the virus was released on to the planet as an attack or accident, and was it unleashed from space or on the surface?" The creature watches Washu with its reptilian like eyes as Washu clears her throat before replying,

"No, the virus outbreak took place on the planet. Judging from the speed of the infection, the virus had escaped from a lab near the planet's largest city. However we can not tell you if it escaped by accident or if it was released on purpose."

The creature doesn't reply and sits down. Washu points to the next reporter, who proceeds to stand up. Washu observes the metal body; the shiny metal shell housing a very fragile alien that lives in a water world thirty six thousand light years away from earth. But before the alien could ask his question, a man in dark clothing approaches and whispers something in Washu's ear. Washu's facial expression changes before she speaks again: "I am sorry everyone but I must close this conference now as I am needed in the lab. Please excuse me."

Washu turns around and most of the reporters jump to their feet as she leaves. They settle down once more when someone else takes her place and starts to answer more of their questions. Washu's eyes transfix themselves on the stage as the person that takes her place begins to buckle under the pressure of the reporters and their questions. Washu exits the building via a back exit where a vehicle similar to a car from earth awaits her. She climbs into the black vehicle and closes the door. The vehicle then leaves, driving Washu back to the lab.

Mihoshi and Kiyone have arrived back at their quarters at Galaxy Police head quarters. Kiyone steps up to the door as the large metal grey door slides back and they enter their shared quarters, both of them sprawling out on their beds after a hard days work. Kiyone glances at the ceiling almost in a daze as Mihoshi sits up, noticing a flashing red light, above which a video screen had appeared, stating that they had received a video message.

"Hey Kiyone! Look we got a video message!" Kiyone sits, pushing her teal coloured hair behind her ears again as Mihoshi walks over to the machine, bending over and turning to Kiyone, asking with a bright bubbly smile: "Shall I see who it is?" She glances at Kiyone, who smiles and laughs under her breath.

"Of course, Mihoshi! We can't let it flash all day, can we?" Added Kiyone as Mihoshi places a finger on her lip, actually thinking about how to answer such a question.

"No I guess we can't, though it is very pretty." Added Mihoshi as Kiyone let out a sigh, rubbing the back of her head, wondering how a flashing light on an answering machine could be so pretty.

"Just push the button Mihoshi." Kiyone sighs as Mihoshi lets out a giggle and pushes a button to play the message, Mihoshi steps back as the vid screen enlarges itself and Tenchi appears on the screen.

"Oh wow, Kiyone look at how much Tenchi has grown! He is quite the stud, don't you think?" Mihoshi presses her hands on her cheeks as she wriggles her bum, mumbling about Tenchi touching her in places he shouldn't. Kiyone glances over at Mihoshi letting out a sigh as she glances at Tenchi, his muscular frame; his warm smile, tanned skin, and his long dark hair making Kiyone go weak at the knees. Kiyone pushes Mihoshi out of the way, sitting closer to the message as Tenchi talks.

"Hey Kiyone and hey Mihoshi, I see you have been promoted again, congratulations I am happy for you." Tenchi then stands up, and quickly grabs a soda from his fridge before sitting back down; he runs his hand through his hair as Kiyone continues to watch on. "I am doing fine. And as you know, I am not living at the shrine any more; it's being looked after by some of the neighbours. I am studying here at college to help me get a job working as my father did. I have also made three new friends." Tenchi then stops looking away from the screen, rubbing his eyes to try and get rid of the water marks from his tears away so that Kiyone and Mihoshi won't notice that he has been crying. "Though give me twenty four hours notice so I can clean up the apartment for your arrival see you soon!" The video message cuts off and Mihoshi jumps around the room all happy that Tenchi has welcomed them back.

"Well Mihoshi, I am going to go take a shower. Send Tenchi a reply, will you? Also don't blow the machine up, like you did last time." Mihoshi frowns at Kiyone as she closes the door to the bath room. Kiyone turns on the shower and begins to strip off her uniform, while outside, in the bed room, Mihoshi is sending her message to Tenchi.

"Hi Tenchi, we just got back. Kiyone is in the shower butt naked so don't getting any dirty thoughts, ok? Also we are giving you your twenty fours hours notice! We will be coming to visit you the day after tomorrow, so please tell us your new address ok!"

Mihoshi sends the message, then walks over to the door and leans against the wall. "Kiyone, I sent the reply to Tenchi. He has got his twenty four hour notice. I am really excited Kiyone…it's been three years since we last saw Tenchi in the flesh. I can't wait!" Kiyone is in the shower, still pondering while the water from the earth-styled shower runs down over her hair and skin.

"I know what you mean Mihoshi," replied Kiyone as she put shampoo in her hair, rubbing it in as she continued to talk. "It has been three whole years since we last saw him, let's make the best of it, ok Mihoshi?" added Kiyone as she turned off the shower, wrapping herself in a towel before stepping out into the bedroom again.

"Yeah, but shouldn't we tell Ryoko we are going to pay him a visit?" asked Mihoshi as she entered the shower, closing the door behind her. Mihoshi begins to strip down as Kiyone replies while she gets dressed.

"No, she's got a bunch of new officers to train today so she will be busy for a while. Let's just go ourselves and don't tell anyone. How's that?" growls Kiyone. She clenches her fist and bangs on the door. Mihoshi whistles as she climbs in to the shower and turns on the water and she replies as she showers, running her hands through her hair with shampoo.

"You just don't want Ryoko to know so you can have Tenchi to yourself, naughty Kiyone!" Mihoshi giggles while Kiyone beats on the door.

_She is right of course, but she didn't have to make sound s obvious!_ Kiyone sighs and falls on to her back on her bed and look up at the ceiling while thoughts of Tenchi rush through her head.

Meanwhile, back on earth, Tenchi is in a local hangout for students of his age. He is currently sitting at the table with Benji and Marianne, while Kyoko is rehearsing with his band. Tenchi watches his friend on stage when Marianne glances over at Tenchi, pressing her lips against her soda drink before taking a drink.

"Tenchi did you get the project in on time?" asked Marianne, as she sat her glass down on the table and sat on her boyfriend Benji's lap. Tenchi smiles, still happily watching his friend rehearse on stage. He takes a sip of his own soda and replies,

"Yes we did. Good thing the tutor was late or I am not so sure I would have made it." Tenchi chuckled as he leaned back in his chair, taking another drink of his soda. Benji lets out a short chuckle as he glances up at the stage from which Kyoko jumps down, lifts his leather jacket, grabs a chair from the nearby table and sits down beside his friend. Benji waves at Kyoko as he sits down beside Tenchi.

"Well, did you managed to get that line of your song figured out properly, my friend?" asked Benji as Kyoko rests his head on the table. Tenchi sets a bottle of water down in front of him on the table.

"Yeah I think we got it, thanks Tenchi. Man, I need a good drink." Kyoko sits up and pours some of the water on his face before drinking some from the bottle. He leans back in the chair and lets out a big sigh, stretching out his big arms and letting them flop back down by his sides again.

"Been rehearsing all day… You guys been up to much today?" asks Kyoko. Tenchi just shrugs and points to the floor. Kyoko raises an eyebrow and looks under the table, where he sees a whole lot of shopping from the various stores in the city. Kyoko bursts out laughing to the point of nearly choking on his bottle of water, while Marianne pouts at him and looks away in a huff, crossing her legs as Benji tries to calm her down.

"Yeah Kyoko you guessed it, I got dragged along to help carry the shopping." shrugs Tenchi as he lets out a light hearted chuckle. Kyoko laughs, and then glance at Benji with curious expression on his face. Kyoko rests his hand against his head, leaning on the metal table, using his elbow as support.

"So Benji, why do you let yourself get dragged along to do shopping? I wouldn't let a woman push me around like that." said Kyoko, folding his arms across his chest. Benji starts to answer when Marianne jumps in first,

"Because Benji is a smart man and knows that shopping with me makes me happy. He also likes to pick up clothes for me, which is a big help to me too. Also, because I have to try on clothes, he gets to seem me in different outfits. And I do 'drag' him to lingerie shopping once a while. After all, since he is the only one that sees them, he should have a say, should he not?" purred Marianne as Tenchi's face goes red. "Also, Benji knows what we might do later when we are all alone in his apartment..." Benji smiles while softly caressing Marianne's side with his fingertips, making her let out a tiny gasp of pleasure. Tenchi quickly stands up, his face bright red. Everyone bursts out into laughter.

"Hey Tenchi dude, are you ok?" asked Kyoko as Tenchi kneels over, trying to catch his breath. He nods to show he is fine. Kyoko glances back at Benji and Marianne and decides to tell them off. "Did you two have to do that? You know Tenchi can't handle that stuff in public! Geesh, go get a room you two!" Kyoko waves his hand in air as he walks towards the door of the club. "Well I got to go help the parents with the shop. Drink up and I'll see you all later." smiled Kyoko as the clubs owner throws him his helmet. He exits the building, closing the door behind him.

"Well I guess we should get going and get this load of shopping home." says Tenchi with a smile as he lifts some of Marianne's bags from the floor. Benji and Marianne carry the remaining bags and the three of them begin to make their way towards the main door of the club. Once outside, Tenchi waves down a taxi cab and the three climb in, eager to return home for a nice dinner and a good rest!

Well that's it for chapter two. I hope to see you all again soon. Farewell!


	3. A Night out

Tenchi Muyo the five faces of grief.

Chapter three: The Night out

Well, it is now two days later and Tenchi has just finished cleaning his apartment and is waiting on Kiyone and Mihoshi's arrival. It may be only six in the morning but he wants to be prepared. His friend, Kyoko, has as a gig on at the local club later in the evening so Tenchi has bought three tickets, though he isn't sure if his guests will enjoy going to a metal concert. Tenchi lets out a sigh as he sits in his room, rubbing his hand through his dark hair while reading a magazine he had bought the day before. He looks at his black and silver digital watch -- the time now hits eight thirty in the morning.

_Oh well just wash up last night dishes and go do some shopping. _Tenchi smiles as he make his way over his wooden floor and into the kitchen to start the dishes. _Wonder how everyone else is doing today, _shrugs Tenchi as he glances at his sink and sighs. He reaches for the silver coloured tap and turns it clockwise to fill his sink up with warm water before turning the other silver tap anti-clockwise for cold water.

"Well, time to get this done." Tenchi rolls up his sleeves after adding washing up liquid and he gets stuck in and begins to wash them.

-----------------

Back in the vastness of space, Ryoko had just finished some combat training with her remaining trainees. She had just gotten out of her combat uniform and is having a nice warm shower, her thoughts still with Tenchi back on earth. Leaning up against the wall of the shower, Ryoko shift her thoughts to the female trainee, Katia Menoutis. Ryoko slides open the steamed up glass window door, wrapping a towel around her waist. The radiant sits on her bed, picks up another towel and begins to dry her hair. She glances over at her computer and stands up, moving over to the silver and pulling it out from underneath the table before sitting down in the chair and crossing her legs. Powering up the computer, she brings up Katia's service record and glances over it. Ryoko takes a mental note and decides to assign her as a squad leader to see how she does with people under her command. She starts making her way to her closet when she hears a beep from her communications device. She turns around, still wearing the now wet towel; she hits the panel on her wall which then begins to play her message:

"Hello Ryoko, it has been a while… I am just letting you know that I am handing in a bounty and I was wondering if you wanted to go out shopping?" It was Nagi. Nagi retains her serious facial expression as Ryoko continues to watch the message as it plays."I know you have today off so let's go out and make the best of it shall we? See you in about thirty minutes, Ryoko. Goodbye." Nagi's message then cuts off and Ryoko lets out a deep sigh as she rushes over her messy floor towards her cupboards where her clothing is kept. She grabs the first outfit she finds and begins to get dressed. She sighs again, knowing that any minute Nagi will knock on her door.

"_It has been a year since Nagi and I have settled our differences, I can't exactly recall how they got resolved though." _Ryoko rubs her head as her hands run through her cyan coloured hair before lying on her bed with her golden eyes glancing up at the ceiling. Ryoko goes back to remembering some of the things her and Nagi have done in that one year. _"We have been out drinking talking about guys. It's very weird…almost as if we were sisters. Who would have thought that would ever happen?" _

The door buzzer goes off and Ryoko is snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes I am coming! Keep your hair on, will ya?" She gets up and makes her way overto the door, avoiding the many sake bottles and other junk on the floor. She reaches the door pushing the blue coloured panel. The door slides open and Ryoko finds Nagi waiting on her.

"Told you I would be here. So are you ready to go out now?" asked Nagi as she took a step back from the door way, allowing Ryoko to exit if she wished. She raises an eyebrow as Ryoko steps out of her room and into the corridor, the grey metal door sliding close behind her.

"Yeah Nagi, let's go. It's been a while since I have had a good day off," replied Ryoko, resting her hands on both her sides as they walked down the corridor towards Ken-oh-ki, who was going to be their driver and ship for the day. As the two hot ladies walk down the corridor towards Ken-oh-ki, Ryoko let her thoughts dwell on Tenchi again and what he has been up to these days.

-----------------

Back on earth, Tenchi has done his dishes and has come back from his shopping. "Well I hope this will do. Mihoshi really loves her snacks." Tenchi opens the wooden doors to his cupboards and begins to stock them up with food, placing one item into the cupboard one after another. All of a sudden his door bell rings. "I am coming." Tenchi steps over the shopping he hasn't put away yet and moves towards the door. Tripping over the final bag, Tenchi bangs into the door which makes Kiyone and Mihoshi who are standing on the other side of the door jump back a bit. They both glance at each other before glancing back at the door again. On the other side of the door, Tenchi drags himself back to his feet, dusting himself. He opens the door slowly, the young mans heart races as the door stops as both Kiyone and Mihoshi stand in the door way, an awkward silence looms over the three friends.

Kiyone and Mihoshi stand stunned at how muscular and good looking Tenchi has become, Kiyone eyes long-haired Tenchi up and down as Tenchi holds out his arms for a hug. Mihoshi and Kiyone move in closer to give him a hug but Tenchi drops to his knees and bursts out crying, wrapping his arms around Kiyone's waist. He pulls Kiyone close, resting his face against her stomach as he continues to cry. Kiyone, arms extended, holds in the air as her face begins to go red. She lets her arms drift to her sides before placing them around Tenchi's neck

"I am sorry Kiyone and Mihoshi. Please forgive me for what I have done: driving you, my friends, away." Tenchi looks up at Kiyone as Mihoshi begins to sniffle as the tears begin to show in her eyes now too. Kiyone closes her eyes and drops to her knees as Tenchi lets go of her waist. She then leans forward, wrapping her arms around Tenchi's neck as he falls onto his back in shock. She now leans over the top of him. Mihoshi watches completely in shock as Kiyone lifts the young hunk up, just noticing what nearly happened again.

"There is nothing to forgive, Tenchi. We are your friends and we will be your friends forever, no matter what happens. So wipe those tears away and stand up with that big smile of yours." Kiyone stands up and holds out her hand. Tenchi extends his arm and takes her hand as Kiyone pulls him up to his feet.

"Thanks, you guys, for caring. I am sorry I didn't contact you sooner…but enough, come on in." Tenchi slides away the bag that he tripped on out of the way and invites them in. Kiyone and Mihoshi enter his apartment and Tenchi closes the door behind them. "It is not much but please make yourselves at home." Tenchi rubs the back of his head as he lifts the last remaining plastic bag and walks over to his fridge. Opening the nicely shined fridge door, Tenchi places the milk and other dairy products in the fridge.

"I must say, Tenchi, this is quite a nice apartment you got. How is life going for you here? Are you getting along ok?"asked Kiyone as she looked around his apartment while Tenchi lifts some snacks from the cupboard and sets them down on the table. Mihoshi's blue eyes light up as she lifts up a bag of potato chips and begins to munch on them.

"Yes I am doing fine, Kiyone, thank you for asking. Yes it's been pretty good here; the only real downside was not having you and the others here to witness it," replied Tenchi, returning to the kitchen to make some tea. He spots the three tickets on the counter beside the teapot.

"Well Kiyone and I are here for a week so we will keep you company," smiled a bubbly Mihoshi as she continued to eat the snacks at the table, ignoring pretty much everyone and everything else. Tenchi glances at the tickets again and turns to his friends, holding them as a cold sweat begins to show itself on his tanned skin.

"Hey you two I was wondering…" Kiyone and Mihoshi focus on Tenchi as he rubs the back of his head, still quite nervous. Kiyone gets up and rests a hand on the Tenchi's shoulder, looking at the tickets.

"What is it, Tenchi? What are those?" asked Mihoshi as she tried to look at the tickets from where she was seated, all while she continues to eat away at the snacks comfortably. Tenchi leans over, setting the three tickets on the table as he takes three cups out of cupboard and sets them on the table to fill them up with tea.

"Well they are tickets to a friend's heavy metal concert. I know metal music isn't your thing, I guess, but I would really like you guys to go with me," added Tenchi very nervously as he poured the tea into their cups, trying to stop his hands from shaking from nerves. Kiyone saw his rough tanned hands shaking as she lifts the blue ceramic cup, pressing it against her lips before tilting her cup back and taking a sip of the nice warm tea.

"Of course we will go with Tenchi, won't we Mihoshi?" asked Kiyone as Mihoshi nodded her bubbly blonde head with a large white smile on her face. "See? Of course we would love to go! But I don't think we have any clothing to suit the event," replied Kiyone, remembering she watched a concert on television back in Okayama when they still lived at the shrine and some of the stuff the girls had wore.

"Well since you are my guests…" Tenchi reaches into the back pocket and takes out his wallet which contains a lot of money. "Here you two go. Buy an outfit or two for tonight, ok?" Tenchi goes to hand Kiyone the money but she quickly pulls back, waving her hands in protest. Kiyone then takes his hand and closes it with the money still in side it and replies:

"We can't accept this Tenchi. Let us buy them with our own money not yours; we earn enough money to have a good life on earth if we choose to. We can't take this." Kiyone steps back and Tenchi walks forward, once more placing the money in her hand. Kiyone's face goes red as her hands touch Tenchi's again. Kiyone's kind and loving eyes peer deep into Tenchi's dark eyes before looking down at the money in her hands.

"Please just take it Kiyone and go get something, look at it as a gift from me to you. Oh look at the time! I'd better get going to college. I shall be back in a few hours," Tenchi grabs his jacket and bag and quickly makes his way to the front door of his apartment. He grips the door handle and opens the door, stepping out onto the walkway. "I'll see you soon ok? Oh yeah and take the spare key. It's hanging on the back wall," smiles Tenchi as he closes the door to the apartment before running off down the metal steps, skipping a step every now and again, as he runs towards the bus stop down the road.

Back in the apartment however Mihoshi and Kiyone have decided they will go shopping. "Well, Mihoshi, are you ready? Let us get going already!" yelled Kiyone from outside the apartment, flicking her teal coloured hair in impatience while the bubbly blonde continues to mess around inside the apartment. Kiyone lets out a sigh as Mihoshi comes running out of the apartment and falls, bashing her pretty tanned face off the ground. Mihoshi picks herself up, standing on her own two feet again, dusting herself down while behind her, Kiyone closes the door to Tenchi's apartment.

"Ouch, that hurt! I am ready now Kiyone," replied Mihoshi, still rubbing her face. Kiyone covers her mouth with her hand, letting out a small giggle. Both ladies make their way to the set of metal steps that lead down from Tenchi's apartment. Looking up, Kiyone spots a road sign which points off to the right, telling them the local shopping mall is in that direction.

"The shopping complex is this way, Mihoshi; let's go," Kiyone takes a right and crosses the road as Mihoshi walks along side her

Meanwhile, at the university, Tenchi is setting in class with Benji beside him, both continuing to study hard in class. On the other side of the campus, Kyoko too is studying hard in a computer class that Tenchi doesn't take. It won't be long now till break and everyone had decided to meet up in the cafeteria. Tenchi and Benji are sitting in the class counting down the final minutes of this boring class.

"The sooner this is over, the better…" Tenchi lets out sigh, resting his head on the desk as Benji lets out a chuckle before glancing out of the window. Tenchi then turns towards Benji and Benji replies while still glancing out the window.

"Tell me about it. He rambles on for ages." Benji makes a signal with his hand to show that the tutor does nothing but talk and Tenchi lets out a chuckle. As the bell rings, both Tenchi and Benji get out from their seats and exit the classroom. "Well thank goodness for that, I would have shot myself if I had to listen to him anymore," chuckled Benji as they both walk towards the cafeteria.

In the cafeteria Marianne sits, awaiting her friends, when she hears what appears to be a commotion in the hall; a crowd of students have gathered and they appear to be watching something. Marianne runs along, pushing through the crowd until she reaches the front and sees Kyoko standing in his combat stance. She looks at the floor and spots the three unconscious people on the floor. She looks again as a fourth student pulls out a flick knife and charges at him. Marianne yells at Kyoko:

"Kyoko he's got a knife!" Marianne goes to step forward herself but Kyoko makes her halt in her tracks when he bellows out:

"No Marianne! Stay out of this ok?!" Marianne stops and watches as the student tries to stab Kyoko. Kyoko grabs the student's wrist with his right hand and pulls him in deliberately and brings his left arm forward, thrusting it into the air, landing a powerful uppercut, striking the student in the jaw sending him into the air.

"Well that takes care of that scumbag, lets go Marianne. Tenchi and Benji will be waiting on us." Kyoko turns his back and walks away as the student hits the ground, along with the knife. Marianne smiles at him and nods as she flicks her golden blonde hair behind her ears looking at the four unconscious people lying on the floor. Kyoko glances back at the four of them for a second as Marianne watches him.

"_Kyoko really hates guys like that, no one can see it, but his blood boils over things like that, no wonder he is a very popular person around here." _ Marianne looks around her as the girls point at him and go all starry eyed and the guys talk about how tough he is. Marianne grabs his arm and tries to make him move faster as she spots Tenchi and Benji sitting at one of the tables getting a bite to eat. "Hey guys!" Marianne runs towards Tenchi and Benji leaping over a chair or two instead of going around them, Benji and Tenchi spot her and wave. Benji braces himself as Marianne leaps onto his lap and gives him a passionate kiss. Tenchi looks away as the couple kisses but turns back around once Kyoko sits down beside them. Kyoko throws his black leather jacket over the back of the spare chair and sits there quietly, not paying his friends any attention.

"Hey you guys what was the deal with the crowd that was over there?" asked Tenchi. Kyoko leans forward resting both of his forearms on the table and replies quickly:

"Nothing really, just forget about it." He leaned back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head. Tenchi raises an eyebrow as he glances at his friend who is obviously annoyed at something. Marianne and Tenchi finish their kissing and she quickly jumps in before Tenchi can say anything.

"'Nothing' wouldn't be how I would have put it," giggles Marianne as Kyoko glares over at her before shaking his head; Tenchi and Benji glance at Kyoko then at Marianne again, both of them slightly confused. "You should have seen him Kyoko beat up four goons that were picking on a new student; the last student even pulled a knife on him." Kyoko, Tenchi and Benji watch as Marianne re-enacts the whole thing movement for movement and Tenchi and Benji chuckle at her attempt. Tenchi then glances at his friend, the dark coloured eyes trying to figure out why his friend does such things for others. It's a quality many don't have and Tenchi is proud to have him as a friend.

"Well they deserved it, but now that I remember, Tenchi I entered you in the up coming martial arts tournament here at college." Kyoko lets out a slight chuckle as Tenchi shoots out of his chair quite frankly; the usually happy tanned face is now a face of panic.

"You did what! Come on Kyoko what were you thinking?! I can't enter something like that," replied Tenchi, trying his best to worm his way out of it. Benji starts laughing when Kyoko stares at him with a big sly grin on his face, but he begins to get freaked when Kyoko gets right up into his face.

"I don't know what you're grinning for, Benji. You have to be there to cheer us on." Kyoko grins as he stands up again. "The first few rounds begin tomorrow afternoon so don't over do it tonight at the concert guys. See you then." Kyoko picks up his jacket and leaves His three friends watch him as he leaves before they too get back up and return to class.

-----------------

Kiyone and Mihoshi have finally found a shop that sells the clothing that they need for the concert later tonight. They both walk around the shop, looking through the clothes when young woman from behind counter approaches them.

"Is there anything I can help you with, my friends?" asks the red haired female. Kiyone turns to chat with her, eyeing her up and down. The girl is wearing a blue and black leather jacket, with a matching skirt, ankle-high boots and a fishnet top, which has a layer of material to cover the girl's chest. Kiyone quickly stops her eyeing and replies:

"Yes hi, my friend and I were wondering if you could help us. We are going to a gig for a local college band later tonight, and we were wondering if you could help us with something to wear." Kiyone begins to get nervous as, the shop assistant lets out a short giggle.

"I see. This way, please. I think I have an idea or two for you both. May I be so nosy as to ask which group you are going to see?" The girl continues to walk towards the back of the shop as Kiyone searches through her bag and pulls out one of the three gig tickets. She shows it to the young woman, who then gasps, letting out a low high-pitched squeak. "Ah I see your going to see them. So am I! I can't wait! Oh excuse me, where are my manners? My name is Mitiko Harada."

**This is Mitiko Harado, a fashion design student at the college who loves to design rock and metal style clothing. At nineteen years old, she lives with her mother Kohaku and her father Shuji who both have typical jobs. Her long dyed red hair and brown eyes plus her clothing preference, makes her a girl that is always being stared at. She doesn't attend any of our classes, but she is regularly spotted at Kyoko's gigs, she also works part time in a store which specialises in clothing for the whole metal/rock scene.**

Several hours have now passed. Mihoshi and Kiyone have finished their shopping, Tenchi's classes have finished, Kyoko is already at the club with his band and Benji and Marianne are at home. Tenchi, Mihoshi and Kiyone are currently sitting in his apartment talking about their day. Kiyone spots the time and quickly points it out to Tenchi and Mihoshi.

"Whoa, forty five minutes left! We'd better get ready guys; our cab will be here shortly. You two can go change in the bathroom and I will wait for you outside." Kiyone and Mihoshi grab their shopping bags and run into the bathroom as quickly as humanly possible. Tenchi too quickly changes putting on a pair of baggy jeans and a hooded top with the name of Kyoko's band "Daemon" on its front. "Ok you two I am ready. How about you?" asked Tenchi, resting up against the wall opposite his bathroom, as he waited for his friends to come out of bathroom. Tenchi hears the sound of footsteps when he hears Kiyone shyly talking from behind the door.

"Ok Tenchi, Mihoshi is coming out first. Here she comes." Tenchi steps back as Mihoshi opens the door. His face goes bright red and his jaw hits the floor as Mihoshi gives Tenchi a little twirl, before turning her back to him and posing in a really sexy pose.

"Well, Tenchi, how do I look?" Tenchi steps before falling on to his bum as he eyes Mihoshi up and down. The blonde Galaxy Police officer looks great in her sexy black and silver leather mini skirt, with matching leather jacket designed like a bullfighters jacket which stops above Mihoshi's waist, showing her off her lovely figured tanned tummy. Mihoshi is also wearing a leather black bra with a fishnet style top and a pair of thigh high boots. Mihoshi then bends over flashing her bum at Tenchi, who quickly runs to the sink as he feels a nose bleed coming on.

"Whoa Mihoshi, you look, well stunning," replies Tenchi, his eyes still racing up and down as he glances at her outfit and how figure hugging it is, though he quickly gets rid of such mental images because he isn't like his father, Noboyuki. Tenchi then looks at the door and wonders about Kiyone. He then hears the door to his bathroom beginning to open. Tenchi and Mihoshi then turn to look as Kiyone stands there in front of them. Tenchi eyes the dark haired beauty up and down, her outfit isn't anywhere as revealing but still is very sexy and tight. Her tight black leather trousers also make Tenchi nearly pass out, but it is her tight black and red corset plus a matching jacket, which is the same as Mihoshi's just in red and black, that steals the show. Kiyone goes red slightly not used to such an outfit as she walks over to Tenchi and does a spin in her ankle-high boots.

"Well, Tenchi, what do you think?" asks Kiyone as she too bends over this time squeezing her arms closer to her chest to make her breasts pop out, Tenchi glances down at Kiyone's chest and falls over, nearly fainting. Mihoshi jumps up and claps excitedly for Kiyone, grabbing a hold of her partner's arm. Tenchi gets out of his seat and glances at Kiyone again before replying much with delight.

"You look gorgeous Kiyone, truly gorgeous," smiles Tenchi as a black car pulls up on the road near his apartment. Kiyone goes red under the eyes and shuffles her weight from one foot to another. "Well time to go you two. The cab is waiting." Both Kiyone and Mihoshi grab one of Tenchi's arms and hold on to it. Tenchi locks up his apartment and the three of them make their way to the cab, to go on their night out.

Back at the club Marianne awaits Tenchi's arrival while, the student Mitiko is the first in queue to get into the gig, Marianne glances towards her watch as Tenchi's cab pulls up. Tenchi steps out of the cab as does Kiyone and Mihoshi who then grabs onto each of his arms again. Tenchi spots Marianne and he begins to make his way over to her as Marianne looks at both girls under Tenchi's arm.

"You never hooked up with the girls that I introduced you to?" asks Marianne in a teasing tone as Tenchi approaches the large doors of the club. Mitiko comes running over after spotting Kiyone and Mihoshi. "Now you get two good looking women clinging onto you like that?"

Tenchi blushes madly at Marianne words while Mihoshi and Kiyone just chuckle at his embarrassment. "Where is Benji?"askes Tenchi, changing the subject to avoiding saying anything about his situation. "It is quite rare not seeing you two together."

Marianne giggles, lightly running her hand on her long hair. "A little busy," she said, pointing at the direction of a not-so-well lit area of cherry trees opposite from the way from which Tenchi arrived. Following her finger, Tenchi sees Benji, who has on black biker's boots, a pair of very dark blue denim trousers with a black leather belt around his waist, a dark blue shirt and a leather jacket spitting some blood on the ground and walking in their direction. Kiyone however doesn't miss the small trail of blood running down his chin coming from a cut on the corner of his lip. She also notices the considerable amount of blood staining his right hand. With a quick hand movement however, Benji removes most of the blood from his hand with a tissue.

"It seems that one of them got lucky." Marianne commented pulling a handkerchief from one of her trousers' pockets. "Let me clean that," she said, gently dabbing the folded fabric on his chin. Tenchi now notices that Marianne is wearing the same outfit as Benji's and the outfit is once again showing much of her curves while hiding most of her skin.

"What happened?" Tenchi asked, trying to look away from Marianne's denim clad behind while she gently cleans her boyfriend's face. "Just guys jealous that their girlfriends have crushes on me." Benji answered, lightly wrapping Marianne's slim waist with his arms and pulling her closer. "The usual stuff."

"I am not done yet." Marianne complained half-heartedly, Benji gives a light thank-you peck on her lips and lets her continue. "If you got blood on me…" she mockingly warned.

"So Tenchi finally got the nerve to get a girlfriend?" Benji teased seeing the two policewomen holding on Tenchi's arms, while they glanced at him funny. "I must say that you are doing a good job. Two of them at once, man you are bold. And lucky too, work hard." Kiyone blushes and Mihoshi just smiles on, both totally oblivious to what Benji was getting at.

"Well hey guys glad to see you all came. Ah, Kiyone and Mihoshi I didn't know Tenchi was the man you were getting dressed up for." smiled Mitiko as Kiyone blushes again as Mihoshi scratches her head and laughs.

"Well come on guys let's go, these VIP passes enable us to get in before the crowds do," smiled Benji. Mitiko frowns; everyone glances at her as she shows them a normal ticket which means she has to go queue.

"Its ok, Mitiko, I have this." Tenchi Pulls out his own VIP pass and shows it to Mitiko. "It says that the holder of this pass and nine of the holders friends are given access on arrival and since there is six of us here right now, we will get in, so lets go. Mitiko you want to get in, don't you?" smiled Tenchi as he and his friends made their way towards to the bouncer. Tenchi looks back as Mitiko follows behind them shuffling her feet along the ground as she trails behind them. Tenchi and his friends show the pass to the large man at the door. "Come on Mitiko quick!" Tenchi waves and Mitiko speeds up while Tenchi stands and holds the door open for her. She quickly gets through door and it closes behind her.

-----------------

Somewhere in space, sitting in a chamber, are groups that want Ayeka removed from her throne as soon as possible. The head of the dark gathering currently has set out details in front of each of his cloaked allies, details of how he plans to get rid of Ayeka and Sasami.

"However first we need to deal with Tenchi Masaki, so I have taken the liberty of despatching some of our agents to go deal with him." The leader of this little gathering sits down. However, one of the other gathering members, questions the figure heads plan.

"This boy Tenchi defeated Kagato; I don't think you are wise to send them agents of yours. Tenchi will defeat them. what will you do then?" replied the man as he sat back in his chair with his arms folded, confident that the leader won't be able to retort with anything concret.

"Well then we shall just keep planning. Take them with you and go over them carefully, you may all go now." The leader of the group sits back in his chair pondering to himself while his agents are already on their way to earth.

Meanwhile, several hours have passed on earth and the concert is coming to a close. Tenchi and his friends are watching Kyoko belt out his final song before the gig is over. Kiyone and Mihoshi glance down at the crowd on the floor, headbanging away as the final song finishes to the cheers and whistles of the crowd. Right on time, Kyoko gives his usual thank you speech:

"Thanks to all you guys for coming, to my friends Tenchi, Benji and Marianne for supporting me!" Kyoko waves at his friends and Tenchi waves shyly while Marianne and Benji stand up, whistling and cheering at him. "We like to think Koji for having has back here to perform yet again, so a big hand to Koji and this club named "Unfinished!" Everyone cheers and whistles at Koji the owner who is currently behind the bar cleaning up. "Goodbye guys and take care!" Kyoko stands on the stage as the crowds begin to leave. Tenchi and his friends make their way to the stage.

"Great gig Kyoko, as usual. The crowd loved what you gave them." smiles Tenchi as he held out his tanned hand for a handshake. Kyoko takes his hand shakes it. He then glances at Kiyone and Mihoshi, eyeing them up and down and nudges Tenchi with a sly grin on his face.

"So Tenchi who are your lovely lady friends?" asks Kyoko as he waves at Mihoshi and Kiyone who smile and wave back, going red to the fact; they are getting a lot of attention for just one night.

"Oh yes, this is Kiyone and Mihoshi. I asked them to come along with me tonight, I hope you don't mind." laughs Tenchi, rubbing the back of his head as Kyoko grabs him and puts him in a headlock, before glancing up at Kiyone and Mihoshi again, giving them one of his friendly grins.

"I am just surprised that you managed to pick two lovely ladies to accompany you." laughs Kyoko as he let's Tenchi go. Mihoshi laughs out loudly as Kiyone blushes again. Mitiko, meanwhile, is merely standing there with her head lowered, looking at the ground.

Kiyone leans over and begins whispering into Tenchi's ear about Mitiko so that they may be able to help. Tenchi nods and grabs Kyoko by the arm, trailing him off to a corner so that he may talk to him alone.

"Ok Tenchi, what is this about, man? Come on spill it." Kyoko folds his arms across his chest, waiting on Tenchi to explain himself. Tenchi looks behind him before facing him again.

"Well the thing is, Kyoko, Mitiko fancies you. I know you like her too. She needs a ride home and I am going to make you do it. However while you drive her home, try asking her out ok?" Tenchi glares at Kyoko who quickly nods back and agrees. Tenchi smiles and then they both walk over to the group of friends again.

"Ok guys we are off. See you all tomorrow." Benji and Marianne leave the club, as Koji shouts over to Tenchi to let him know his cab has arrived. Tenchi smiles at Kyoko who nods back quickly though rather uncomfortably.

"That is us. Kiyone and Mihoshi, lets go. Oh yes, Mitiko don't be walking home ok? Kyoko will be giving you a lift so just wait a few minutes longer." Tenchi smiles as the three of them exit the club and climb into the taxi and drive off home. While at the club, Mitiko is watching Kyoko as he gets ready, Koji the club owner throws him his helmet; Koji then realizes that Mitiko needs a helmet too.

"Hey guys hold up. Here, take this Mitiko." Koji throws her the helmet and Mitiko catches it. She bows and thanks Koji. Kyoko nods, putting on his helmet, Mitiko puts her helmet on but can't fasten it right.

"Watch out a second." Kyoko glances at the helmet and fastens it for Mitiko. "Is that alright for you?" Kyoko smiles behind the helmet as she nods, both of them leave the club after waving good bye to Koji. Kyoko climbs on to his motorcycle first with Mitiko climbing on after. "Ok, hold on to me. Ok, here we go!" Kyoko starts up the bike as Mitiko holds on. The bike then moves forward, pulling out onto the road and then Kyoko speeds off to take Mitiko home.

-----------------

Tenchi and the girls have returned home. Mihoshi has already fallen asleep and Tenchi and Kiyone are both sitting on the sofa, both of them pretty tired from the evening's events. Both of them have shared a bottle of sake together, when Tenchi turns around and asks Kiyone a question.

"Kiyone, this is going to sound funny but may I ask as to way you were so clingy to me at the gig? I can understand Mihoshi, but not you." Tenchi sits up a bit as Kiyone moves closer.

"Well…. You see the fact is Tenchi….." Kiyone kind of goes red, not sure if she should say this but then decides to go for it. "Well the truth is, Tenchi, I am in love with you." Tenchi's face goes bright red as Kiyone looks away, cringing to see to his response. But when Tenchi doesn't respond, Kiyone turns back around again to find him passed out on the sofa. Kiyone just lets out a sigh before looking at Tenchi again, giggling as he lays back in the chair. She lies down on the sofa with her head in his lap and mutters, "Well I will tell him again in the morning." Kiyone then falls asleep happily in the hope that when she awakes she can tell him again.

Well that is it for chapter 3 hope you all come back and read it again good bye


	4. The first day of the college tournament

Tenchi Muyo: The five faces of grief

Chapter 4: The first round of the College Tournament

Well in the last chapter, Tenchi, Kiyone, Mihoshi and his friends from college went to a gig preformed by another friend and his band, when they returned however Kiyone confessed her love to Tenchi whom had passed out from the shock. It is now morning and Kiyone has just come out from the shower, only to find Tenchi awake and staring at her. Tenchi eyes Kiyone's wet body before quickly turning away, Kiyone grabs her clothing and quickly runs back to the door. Kiyone can't keep her feelings in any longer she must tell him.

"Tenchi I know you don't want to hear this but…but… I love you…" Kiyone closes the door to the bathroom as Tenchi again goes into shock this time not fainting, Tenchi's dark eyes focus on the door and he gets to his feet and leans against the wall beside the door, Tenchi tries to sound as calm and politely as possible and replies as he glances towards the ceiling, as he gets a warm and fuzzy feeling inside, but is unsure if its love or is it just concern for Kiyone's feelings

"Thank you Kiyone." Tenchi takes a small pause as he glances towards the ceiling once again still pondering about what she should say, even if he should say anything at all but he decides it would be best to reply. "I accept you feelings with open arms but I am unsure of my own feelings. So I let you stay here in the apartment while I go and stay at a friends for a few days to think things through ok." Tenchi then gets up and walks towards the front door when he hears Kiyone replying.

"I will be here to hear your response, whether it be positive or not." Replied Kiyone as Tenchi closes the door behind him leaving Kiyone alone in the flat, the door to the bathroom creaks open as Kiyone drops to the floor and breaks down into tears. While Tenchi decides to go pay Benji a visit as they both don't have any classes today on a Friday, and the rest of his friends are only off on Tuesdays when the college is closed.

Tenchi pulls over a taxi can and climbs in. "I would like to go to the Houseki please." The cab driver nods and drives off, while sits in the back seat lost in though. _I'll ask Benji's advice, he is after all in a steady relationship and he will be able to help me out, I have feelings for her and they are strong. Kiyone's has a nice personality, she is very pretty and is hard working, but I am unsure._ The cab stops out side the Houseki, Tenchi pays the driver after climbing out of the slick looking car, glancing towards the Houseki, Tenchi walks up the fancy restaurant grabbing the golden door handle, Tenchi peers through the window glancing as he pushes the door open. Going inside Tenchi looks for the closest table and sits town, as Benji comes over to server him, Tenchi waves at Benji as Benji approaches his table much to Benji's surprise.

"Hello Tenchi, it is very unusual for you to be in here at such an hour. However what's wrong you seem confused about something? Did one of your lady friends confess their love or something?" Joked Benji as he sat down at the table when Tenchi glances at him and nods and replies with a glint of confusion and surprise in his eyes as Benji nips it in the bud so to speak.

"That is exactly what happened, I don't know what to do and since you have had experience in this type of thing I thought I would come and get advice." Replied Tenchi Benji yells back to the chef, to cook up a breakfast for Tenchi.

"I see well, do you have any feelings for her and if you do how strong are they?" Asked as Benji gets to his feet walking over to the chef who had Tenchi's breakfast, Benji closes his eyes as he smells the good aroma from the food. Benji takes the breakfast from the chef and sets it down at Tenchi's table. "Well here you go Tenchi now dig in, so do you have any feelings for this girl and if you do, how strong are they?" Asked Benji sitting down again as Tenchi played with his food staring at it blankly with his dark eyes before looking at Benji and replying.

"Yes I do have feelings for her and my feelings for her are strong but I am so unsure." Added Tenchi shaking as head as Benji lifts a cup of coffee and places it down in front of him as Tenchi look looks at his friend funny, "How is a cup of coffee going to help?"

"Just bare with me Tenchi a second, imagine you life is like this cup of coffee ok. Just a cup of black coffee, love is the sugar that makes it sweet, too much won't make it work but not enough can make it bitter, do you understand what I mean?" Asked Benji as he grins at Tenchi, not sure if what he said made any sense to him never mind Tenchi; Tenchi then looks at the coffee then his friend again before replying.

"Would it last?" Asked Tenchi as Benji stands up pushing the wooden chair back under the table before leaning against the table and placing a hand on Tenchi's shoulder, before turning around beginning to walk away from him replying calmly.

"I can't say my friend; no one really knows these things. It takes two to love and as long as two people love each other it will last, it may not last forever but its better to have it than not have it all. Well enjoy your breakfast and think about what I said." Benji walks into a staff only area of the restaurant, leaving Tenchi to his own thoughts while he eats his breakfast.

Though on planet Jurai, Empress Ayeka is in the royal garden taking a rare break from her strenuous morning duties, on her mind the report that many of Kagato's followers have not been captured yet haunts her thoughts as dark storm clouds darken the land under them. Trying to distract herself Ayeka starts to craft something that she hadn't done since the tender days of her childhood. When she didn't have any worries and she was happiest, with slow and gentle care Ayeka start to pick flowers and making a necklace with them. A small smile traces her lips as she finds that her fingers still remember how to do it, after many quick passed minutes Ayeka looks at the multicoloured collar with a smile of satisfaction. Ayeka continues to grin as she admires her work when she glances up for a brief second, to see a man in silver and golden armour with long blonde hair running towards her.

"Your highness get down!" The man takes a massive sword from his back, as Ayeka looks around as an assassin charges towards her, the man in the silver armour rushes past her, drawing his large bladed weapon, the armoured man strikes down the assassin with out much effort but as he tries to leave, Ayeka's log guardians Azaka and Kamidake appear and encase him in their force field.

**This is Yuuto, he was a knight of a small branch of Juraian knights called the heavy knights, as like his former comrades Yuuto felt the need on relying in something else other than just Jurai power and the traditional knight robes our soldiers do battle in. The heavy knights are a strictly defensive force with the idea of being the last line of defence of the emperor and his family. They are trained to brandish heavy metal swords, enhanced with Jurai power blades, the heavy knights swore an oath to only use their swords to protect the emperor and his family, only when a life is threatened a heavy knight is allowed to draw to his weapon, they don't kill an out cold enemy or even an unarmed enemy, give mercy to those who surrender and do not harm a woman or child even attacked by them, however they can defend themselves from attacks by a woman, but they may not strike back. A strict and heavy training regime allows the knight to use the long and heavy swords to its full potential; their armour is fitted to each knight total freedom of movement, while giving them the strongest type of protection. Yuuto is one of the strongest of these knights, but with his long blonde hair and silent nature people aren't intimidated by him, he was involved in the Kagato incident, but his exact role in it is unclear and the origin of the scar is unknown.**

"Well Yuuto it has been a long time." Ayeka watches as Azaka and Kamidake move Yuuto in front her; Yuuto tries to hide his face from Ayeka as she can't look at him and what he has supposedly come. Yuuto doesn't answer but Ayeka continues to chat to him her crimson eyes focused on finding out what she wants to know. "Why did you save me, you worked for Kagato did you not?" Ayeka watches as Yuuto nods but she is shocked to find a large scar over Yuuto's golden right eye when the knight turns around to face his Empress, however he is unable to look her in the eye.

"I did milady, however like most of the others involved he had tricked me too. I shall not make excuses for following him but…" Yuuto kneels before his Empress, as the normally harden warrior cries. "Please let me return home to my daughters, I beg you give me a chance to redeem myself in your eyes I shall not fail you again." Yuuto rises to his feet as Ayeka looks at Yuuto before glancing at Azaka and Kamidake before nodding at them both.

"As you wish your highness." Not saying another word the shield around Yuuto drops, a bit surprised Yuuto drops to his knee again Ayeka can clear guess what he is thinking and replies calmly but with authority.

"Your eyes do not lie, there is truth behind them so rise and go home return to your duties in the morning." Ayeka turns around and goes back to her back to enjoying her break again, a smile creeps across her face as Yuuto gets up and walks away as the thoughts of his two daughters run through his head. However Azaka and Kamidake are confused as to why she let him go, as he could be making it up that he is sorry.

"Empress Ayeka I don't trust him, he may be lying just like some of the others who tried that same move." Added both her log guardians at the same time, Ayeka then turns to face them both, her facial expression spilled it out loud and clear for them.

"He is not lying, besides I have evidence that proves he did turn on Kagato. However he must have went into hiding to avoid his children getting hurt. He truly is an honourable man leave him be for now do you understand?" Both guardians reply promptly and return to their positions at the entrance closest to their Empress.

Half way to earth however, the little pinked eyed girl Sasami and her escorts the flesh and blood versions of Azaka and Kamidake are flying to earth to see how Tenchi is, Sasami is running round the bridge happily as Azaka and Kamidake stare into the vastness of space its dark, still calmness seems to soothe them.

"It shall not be long now Azaka." Smiled Kamidake resting a hand on his friends shoulder before glancing back out into the vastness of space once again. "We shall see the prince again"

"Indeed we shall Kamidake, for we have not seen the prince in sometime, however it will be best to have Sasami away from Jurai due to the uneasy situation back home. It isn't safe her highness there and earth, is the only place where she could be safe." Replied Azaka.

"Do you two have to be so negative, I will be fine, my sister will be fine also so please try to look at this as a holiday. Besides I think Tenchi could really do with some good cooking, he doesn't cook very well himself you see." Giggled Sasami out loudly as Azaka and Kamidake chuckled to themselves, as Sasami continues to laugh, jumping up and down happily as Azaka and Kamidake chuckle as she dances around them cheering happily.

"We are sorry your highness, we did not mean to sound negative please forgive us." Both the knights bow before her, as Sasami let's out another laugh again patting both her friends on the head, both of the guardians look up at her from their kneeling position.

"Just stop worrying you two ok, we are off to see Tenchi! Now stand up straight and let us go enjoy ourselves." Both the knight's smile rising to their feet again as each knight stands beside Sasami with large smiles on their faces as they continue towards the planet earth looking forward to see a long lost friend.

Back on earth however Kiyone is still pondering about what she said to Tenchi, when the phone rings suddenly, Kiyone picks up the phone, lifting the receiver to her ear desiring to hear Tenchi's voice on the other end of the phone but instead she gets Benji on the other end of the phone.

"Hello, ah Kiyone could you tell me if Tenchi is there?" Asked Benji over the telephone as he rested on his bed glancing up at the ceiling, as the forever calm young man awaits Kiyone's answer to his question as a short pause follows before she replies.

"No Tenchi isn't here at the minute Benji, is there anything I can help you with?" Replied Kiyone as she glanced around Tenchi's flat wondering where Mihoshi had gone to when Benji answers the Galaxy Police officer's question quite quickly.

"I need to remind him that he was entered into the martial arts matches starting in one hour and thirty minutes from now, I guess Kyoko will get him there on time. The real reason I called was he explained to me about how a girl confessed that she loved him. He then explained to me that his feelings where very strong and needed to think about it, I did my best to explain to him. However I worry for him, he's too afraid to be hurt that's why he is hesitating to say what he feels. Myself and Marianne are leaving now if you would like to come with us to support him in his fights?" Benji falls silent as Marianne enters the room and sits down on the edge of his bed; Kiyone ponders for a second and then replies quickly.

"Ok I am on my way; I shall meet you at the front of the college." Replied Kiyone as she grabbed her coat from where it was hanging up, there is a short pause then Benji replies again.

"Yes of course see you then good bye." Kiyone and Benji say bye and hang up the phone, Kiyone picks up the keys and runs out the door, as Benji and Marianne do the exact same thing, and both groups lock their doors as they then make their way to the college to watch the first rounds of the tournament, at the college already however Tenchi and Kyoko are standing in the colleges entrance hall with the other fighters from their college and the surrounding colleges in the area.

"It looks like there is a lot of competition this year; this should be loads of fun." Smiled Kyoko as he glances around the entrance hall, looking at all the fighters while Tenchi stays close to Kyoko nervously glancing around him, his dark eyes focusing on the fighters that he will be facing and which ones he should be concerned about while also wishing he hadn't come at all.

"Speak for yourself Kyoko; I don't do these things why did you have to drag me along?" Asked Tenchi as the two friends walked through the crowds of fighters and spectators checking out the competition, Kyoko's eyes shift to Tenchi and replies with a cheerful an unnerved tone, as his eyes begin to focus on the people again while answering Tenchi as they shuffle around the people.

"Because I am bored of entering this tournament on my own, besides you may act nervous but I can tell you are a fighter I have seen you training." Replied Kyoko as he winked at him as they made their way down the corridor that leads to the area of the building where the marital arts arenas are situated.

"My grandpa used to make me do it as a child but since he died, I have continued doing it out of respect and love for him." Replied Tenchi as they continued to walk down the corridor towards the arenas building. "Though if this is a big event why is it being held in a college's arena?" Asked Tenchi quickly changing the subject away from his grandfather while still continuing to look at the fighters that line the corridor as they continue to make their way to the arena.

"Well its because the arena it is usually held in is being rebuilt, or arena can hold two thousand people, the event doesn't usually get any more people than that, and it goes on for a week, there is usually one hundred and twenty eight fighters, sixty four for each contest class, there will thirty two matches per day sixteen matches per day for each class spanning over four days and in two arenas, we each fight six matches if we fight in the finals. Also you have a match roughly every ten and a half hours. So best to end them early to get your rest and treat you injuries as the fights don't stop at all during this tournament even going on through out the night." Smiled Kyoko as Tenchi's jaw hits the floor quite shocked at the statistic overload.

"I see, however I still don't see how I can do this, I have to study you know." Added Tenchi as they both continued walking towards the large arena building, Kyoko rubs his head as they continue to walk, letting a light chuckle Kyoko then replies.

"Geesh Tenchi don't you remember that the college is closed for classes while this is going on, you keep forgetting don't you." Tenchi rubs his head trying to laugh, but quickly nods and replies still scratching his head.

"I did forget for a while, I am sorry Kyoko." Replied Tenchi as Kyoko pushed the wooden doors that lay in front of him open, the doors swing open as Tenchi and Kyoko enters the area where both fighting arenas are set up and as the crowds of people begin to flock to the seats.

"Ha don't worry about it my friend now come on, we must go and get our grid numbers let's get going, it should be around here somewhere." Kyoko then walks off in another direction, glancing around the two thousand seated stadium with Tenchi following behind him as people continue to fill the seats. "He is probably in the entrance hall again. Let's go Tenchi." Kyoko grabs Tenchi and drags him off towards the entrance hall yet again; Tenchi's feet trail themselves along the ground as Kyoko continues to drag himself along by the scruff of the neck

Back in space however, Ryoko has returned to work her golden eyes watch as her trainee's continue their training, as they make quicker personal best records. _Another couple of weeks at this pace, and they will complete the training with no problems. _Smiles Ryoko as she watches them complete the course she has laid out for them.

"Excellent work you guys, you may be the first Galaxy Police officers to actually do your job properly." Laughed Ryoko as she let her trainee's gather their breath, the entire group trainee's drop to their butts as they gasp for air, Ryoko laughs under her breath at them, but Ryoko turns her attention to the one member who won't sit down.

"Katia, are you not tired?" Asked Ryoko as she glanced as the pale white woman, her long white hair and silver eyes chilled Ryoko to the core, Katia shakes her head not saying a thing. Alright every one return to your rooms and have a rest I will see you all back here in two hours dismissed. Ryoko's golden eyes fix on her trainee's as they leave the training halls with haste. As the last of her trainees leaves Ryoko allows herself to relax a little, taking her time she moves to her own quarters to have a drink of water and wait a little, she had plans and those plans needed her to wait a little before acting, waiting to her target to lower the guard so she could strike when it was least expected. A little over ten minutes passed and Ryoko leaves her room it was time, a feral smile exposes her fangs as she is nearing the time of the kill, she had missed those feelings of stalking and assaulting an unexpected prey.

Ryoko adjusts her sensor equipped clothes, she needed to record what would happen so she could study it later; there was always place for improvement. Facing the door of her target Ryoko suddenly teleported inside and let out a loud "Boooo!" as soon she was material again. Ryoko is impressed with her trainee, two great reactions in response of the sudden intrusion.

A knife that Ryoko is holding with her thumb and index left hand fingers and a three shots from Katia's training issue pistol, the three energy bullets harmlessly hit Ryoko's clothes and were nullified to nothing as the clothes register the hits, if the gun was issue pistol for officers the three shots would be deadly. "Very good! Very Good indeed!" Ryoko cheerfully clapped her hands together with a broad smile, her instincts were right Katia had what it takes for being a great officer but also the fact she sees the blood stained history in her cold silver eyes.

"Tactical combat instructor Ryoko?!" Katia exclaimed in horror dropping her training pistol and standing at full attention; she nearly killed a high rank officer. "I am deeply sorry for my behavior and I will take any punishments that you see fit!"

"At ease cadet." Ryoko said playing with the knife that Katia threw at her. "Your reactions were expected and it was a personal test I decided to conduct." Looking at the silver eyed girl Ryoko finally notices that she is only wearing a pair of white panties, on her waist a little above her hips a long tribal styled black tattoo seems to be embracing the slim waist with the many tips of the black lines pointing down towards her groin, on her pale shoulders more black tattoos covers her skin almost like spaulders made of the same black lines as the ones on her waist.

"What are those?" Ryoko asked surprised, she never expected that Katia would have those kinds of markings.

"These are common among my people." Katia answered seriously. "My people do not have any visible dark features; our markings are related to our faith as well our own individual lives."

"Okay I can understand that a little, I am not really good with these kinds of subjects." Ryoko commented making a mental note to get more information about Katia's home world customs before she lands herself in trouble. "Did I interrupt something?" Asked Ryoko as Katia turns around, Ryoko keeps her eyes forward looking directly at Katia's face.

Embarrassed Katia then confirms confirms. "I was saying my prayers to my people's deities thanking them for the strength to face the challenges that I already faced today and asking to the strength that I will need to face the challenges to come." Katia explained in a serious tone. "It is a show of respect, appreciation and humility for what we are given."

Ryoko nods understanding, a little religion could do wonders and she knows very well how much faith can do, however that isn't the reason she is here. "Before I forget, I have assigned you as squad leader for your group, look after them well; I shall see you in training again later." Ryoko walks close to the door before turning back around again making a quick flick of her hand as the door opens again and Ryoko steps back outside and the door slides closed, while back inside squad leader Katia has gotten dressed and is relaxing on her bed with a cool grin on her face as she waits to return to training again.

While back on earth, the tournament has started Tenchi is yet to have his match however all his friends are their as Kyoko steps onto the combat platform as the crowd goes crazy, the announcer reminds the crowd of who Kyoko is and the fact he has won this event before and has returned again, Tenchi watches from the fighters waiting area as Kyoko waves at the audience as his opponent steps up onto the arena floor taking his combat stance right away, turning from the crowd Kyoko turns to face his opponent before taking his own combat stance grinning at his opponent, Tenchi and the rest of his friends watch on as the announcer starts the fight. Both fighters run towards each other and the fight starts, Kyoko's opponent attacks first with a flurry of punches, Kyoko raises his arms blocking his opponents attack. Just as the punch comes towards Kyoko, Lowering his knees Kyoko leaps forward with his right knee raised into the air. Kyoko's knee strikes his opponents jaw, driving him backwards as the crowd cheers in delight as the two of them go on the attack again.

The fighters exchange blows again and they both back off again and begin to circle around each other.

"Well my first round match I didn't expect some one to be so good." Smiled Kyoko with excitement as he continued to circle his enemy, the warriors glint in his eye shines a clear as day, with his opponent just as excited.

"Yes nor did I, I want to make it all the way this time so here I come!" Kyoko smiles as his opponent charges towards him unleashing all he has, causing Kyoko to be very quick on his feet as he fights back. The crowd roars and cheers as the heated match continues as Kyoko then goes on the offensive, landing several powerful blows on his opponent.

"_This is it time to knock him out." _Kyoko smiles as he runs towards his dazed opponent swinging his arm as if to punch his opponent but instead Kyoko strikes him with his elbow causing his opponent to stumble again, Kyoko then ducks down again before striking him again with his knee, causing his opponent to fall to the ground out cold. The crowd cheers as the announcer calls out Kyoko's name as the victor and also announces the winner of the other match that had taken place.

Back in the fighter's waiting room, Tenchi's name has just been called out and he begins to make his way to the arena floor, as Kyoko leaves the arena floor, on the path way to the arena floor however Kyoko and Tenchi meet on the path way.

"Good luck out there Tenchi; I am sure you will do well." Kyoko pats Tenchi on the shoulder, as he walks back into the waiting area while Tenchi makes his way up to the arena floor, holding his wooden sword in his hand as he stands in the arena as his own opponent makes his way out on to the floor as the next unarmed combat matches fighters make their way to the other arena floor. The announcer then starts Tenchi's match as Kyoko watches from the fighter's waiting room.

"_Kyoko got me into this so I'll show him why he shouldn't have." _Tenchi smiles as he grips the wooden swords handle, Tenchi smiles slightly as his first opponent runs towards him. Tenchi then runs towards his opponent both swing their swords as they run past each other. Kyoko watches in shock as does the crowd as Tenchi's opponent falls to the floor out cold with one blow. The announcer clears his throat as a deafening silence falls over the hall until the announcer calls out Tenchi's name as the winner, the crowd then erupts into a frenzy of cheers and whistles as he makes his way off the platform as hid friends and Kyoko continue to remain utterly speechless.

That is it for chapter four guys I hope you all come to read chapter five see you then!


	5. The Final day of the Tournament

Tenchi Muyo: The five faces of grief

Chapter 5: The final round of the tournament, and the return of more friends.

Well in the last chapter Kiyone has confessed her love for Tenchi, unsure of his own feelings for her Tenchi sought advice from a friend only to get dragged into a tournament by his other friend. Mihoshi and Kiyone have asked for a few extra days holidays to see the out come of the tournament, it is now the final day of the tournament the unarmed combat tournament has already been decided with Tenchi's friend Kyoko winning the match. Now it is Tenchi's turn as both fighters stand in the ring staring each other down, the announcer starts the fight and immediately Tenchi and the other finalist go straight for each other with weapons held tightly in their hands, Tenchi's wooden sword and his opponents wooden staff collide with each other, as the fight gets under way as wood strikes wood while Kyoko and the rest of Tenchi's friends cheer him on. However Kiyone's heart is in her mouth as Tenchi charges at his target again, both weapons clash again and both fighters slide to a halt. There is a short pause as the crowd sit on the edge of their seats as Tenchi's opponent falls to the ground out cold.

_Excellent work Tenchi my friend, simply amazing._ Thought Kyoko as Tenchi made his way back down the path back towards the fighter's waiting room, where Kyoko awaits him. "Tenchi I didn't know you were so strong I am speechless." Commented Kyoko his shocking expression still clearly shown on his face as Tenchi smiles.

"I didn't want to enter because of my strength." Replied Tenchi just noticing that his reply sounded arrogant and very unlike him, Kyoko glances back at him smiling before placing his arm around Tenchi's shoulder.

"I for one am glad I entered you into the tournament, for someone to be so strong, is brilliant!" Kyoko then points towards the arena again as the announcer calls out both Tenchi's and Kyoko's name. Kyoko then nudges Tenchi forward. "Let's go dude now we have to collect our prizes for winning." Smiled Kyoko as he walked forward with Tenchi following behind him, while still in their seats Tenchi's friends watch as Tenchi and Kyoko walk towards the arena again. As they come into view the crowd erupts into cheer though unknown to anyone, three humanoid beings are waiting in the rafters for the perfect chance to strike.

"Tenchi looks a bit stiff will he be ok?" Asked Marianne as she watches Tenchi walking alongside Kyoko, who compared to a Kyoko looks like a robot as he shuffles along not looking at the crowd while waves and blows kisses to the crowd.

"Yeah I am sure he will; Tenchi prefers to remain out of the lime light. However Kyoko performs in his band and the crowd love him so he is used to being the centre of attention." Comment Kiyone as she smiled warmly at Tenchi, her thoughts dwindling back to four days ago, Kiyone got lucky when she was granted the extra few days but she needs to find out today before she returns to work with Mihoshi. Tenchi and Kyoko are now standing beside the announcer waiting to be given the short interview. However just as he's about to start the interview three humanoid life forms suddenly surround Tenchi and Kyoko.

"What the hell is going on now?" Asked Kyoko as the three of them all seemed to focus on Tenchi, the announcer tries to move away, but is struck in the back of the neck dropping him to the ground. The crowd panics and begins to flee when Mihoshi turns to Kiyone and Kiyone nods quickly Mihoshi help get the innocent people out of here and quick, Benji Marianne and you too Mitiko I would ask you to leave as well this could get messy." Smiled Kiyone as she rested her hand on Benji's shoulder as Mihoshi runs off to help people out of the building.

"I don't want to leave Tenchi here on his own." Replied Benji as he watched three humanoids surround Tenchi while Kyoko still watches on his eyes shifting from Tenchi to the three figures walking around him not even giving him a second glance.

"It is ok Kyoko my friend stay back they are only after me, I do not know why but don't come any closer, and I don't want you to get involved." Replied Tenchi with a more serious expression as he quickly scans the three of them while looking at Kyoko and his other friends near by.

"Friends stick together Tenchi, can't leave you on your own with these three." Smiled Kyoko as Tenchi nods smiling on the inside as he glances up at Kiyone and the rest of his friends again wondering which one he should take out first, if he can even take any of them out. Tenchi then turns and focus his attention on one of the three as his enemy bursts out laughing as if Kyoko had said something funny.

"I admire the fact you are willing to stand by your friend but even if you did leave, as he suggested I would just track you down and kill you and your friends over there." Smiled the humanoid as he kicks lips as he looks up at Mitiko and Marianne and Kiyone as Benji stands in front of Marianne and Mitiko.

"You lay on finger on Mitiko and I will rip your head off." Replied Kyoko clenching his fists in anger when Tenchi stands in front of him making Kyoko lower his arms and dropping out of his combat stance, not sure what Tenchi is playing at.

"Kill them all guys." Laughed one of the life forms as they all charge towards Tenchi, Kyoko throws himself in front of Tenchi as one of the beings in black comes in range of Kyoko's attacks, Kyoko looks at him with a grin on his face.

"Don't under estimate me…" Kyoko then slams his knee into the chin sending him into the air, the shock surprises the other two attackers so Tenchi quickly drops his wooden sword and draws out his Juraian weapon and powers it up, as his own assassins runs towards him, while the third assassin, instead of attacking Tenchi as ordered he turns to Marianne and Mitiko and moves to attack them, Benji then stands up drawing both his knives as Kiyone draws out her Galaxy Police blaster.

"Do you think knives and gun will stop me?!" Grinned the black clothed figure as Kiyone open fires on him but the clothed figure is shielded as Kiyone's weapons fire does nothing Benji jumps in front of her and slashes the man with his knife cutting the alien humanoid across the side. The alien stumbles forwards and Kiyone kicks him in the back of the head and sends him crashing to the ground before he quickly gets back on his feet again and continues his fight.

Meanwhile back with Tenchi again, Tenchi has decided that trying to be nice won't get him anywhere.

"I am sorry, but getting rid of me won't be so easy." Replied Tenchi as his attacker tries to strike him as the enemies energy sword comes down to strike him, Tenchi smiles as he leans backwards going into a back flip, avoiding any damage from his opponents attack only to kick him in the face sending his enemy into the air. "Now it is time for you leave." Tenchi leaps into the air, moving in the air like the wind itself as he comes face to face with his opponent, Tenchi grins as he flips again bringing the heel of his foot crashing into his enemy's face sending him crashing into the ground with a mighty crash. Tenchi watches as the black clothed assassin crashes into the ground as his bones in his back crack, while drops of an alien coloured blood fly out of his mouth as he lies in a small crater created in the impact and is unable to move. Tenchi smiles as he holds his blade high in the air as he hurtles towards him, there is a loud crash as more dust, dirt and debris fly into the air as everyone present glances over as Tenchi rush out from the cloud of dirt and dust.

"No way that's impossible!" Screams the second assassin as Tenchi rush towards him as Kyoko steps backwards not to get in his friends way as Tenchi appears in front of him uppercuts him sending him flying into the air, again Tenchi leaps into the air after him but instead of striking him down Tenchi rams the handle and pummel of the sword into the gut of his enemy knocking him out cold, as the assassin's body drops from the air like a brick crashing into the ground. The third assassin quickly grabs Kiyone wrapping his large arm around her neck as he points an energy blade of his own at her throat getting Tenchi and everyone else to freeze to the spot.

"I won't hesitate to kill her now back off or she dies." Replies the assassin as he begins to step back wards as everyone stands beside Tenchi not sure what to do about the current situation, Kiyone waves his hand and Tenchi turns the power to his sword off and drops it to the floor. "I see you are not so dumb after all my boy, now kick your weapon over to me." Tenchi looks at Kiyone and then down at his sword, swinging his leg back, Kiyone notices that the assassin is looking down at the sword. While he's distracted Kiyone elbows him in the gut, the assassin lets go as Tenchi grabs his sword from the ground and strikes swiftly drives his blade into his enemies chest killing him with very little pain or any suffering. Tenchi retracts his blade as the body drops to the floor, breathing a sigh of relief Tenchi walks over to Kiyone and wraps his arms around her. Kiyone blushes as she wraps his arms around her.

"Are you ok Kiyone he didn't hurt you or nothing did he?" Asked Tenchi obviously concerned about how Kiyone was feeling, Kiyone shakes her head and Tenchi breathes a sigh if relief as he glances around at everyone to see they are alright as they all stand up with some knocks or bruises but other wise ok. There is a loud bang as one of the doors nearby flings open, everyone quickly turns around but it is Tenchi who is surprised the most.

"We got here as soon as we could Lord Tenchi are you alright?" Asked Azaka and Kamidake as Tenchi smiles and nods, as both of them breathe a sigh of relief before spotting the two assassins still out cold.

"Are these your attackers my Lord?" Asked Kamidake as he kneeled down beside one of the assassins as Tenchi nods while Tenchi's earthling friends stare at each other, wondering as to why this stranger is calling Tenchi by a title. Kyoko isn't to trusting of these men however.

"Yes they are Kamidake; two of them are out cold and one more died…" Added Tenchi as he pointed to the third assassin's body, as Kamidake and Azaka nod checking the assassin's wrist and back of the neck as they recognise the marking.

"It is ok Lord Tenchi; these guys have been trying to de-throne Ayeka, we know they are using an emblem of a Juraian noble, and it would appear they believe taking you out would make Empress Ayeka unstable." Added Kamidake as he picked up an out cold Assassin over his shoulder, as Azaka lifts the other one over his shoulder before making his way over to the dead assassin, Kyoko and Benji watch as the strangely clothed older looking man lifts the dead body over his other shoulder.

"We should leave now before the local authorities show up; we do not want to be seen here, Sasami awaits us outside." Added Kamidake as everyone nodded in agreement and quickly made their way outside into the street.

"Tenchi!" Tenchi smiles as Sasami runs towards him, her big smile and pink eyes are just what he needs to cheer him up after that small confrontation, Sasami crashes into him wrapping her arms around his waist as she smiles up at him with a big beaming smile on her face.

"Sasami! It is great to see you again, but how come you are here, where is Ayeka?" Asked Tenchi looking from right to left looking for her unable to spot her, Sasami lets out a small giggle and replies with a sad tone in her voice.

"Ayeka sent me here because of those bad people, she doesn't want me hurt but I am worried Tenchi." Added Sasami, as she looked at him with a concerned look on her face, Tenchi kneels on one kneel and takes Sasami's hands in his own as he smiles at her with his heart melting smile and dark eyes.

"No need to be worried Sasami; Ayeka is a lot stronger than she appears she sent you here to be safe, so trust in your sister and her decision ok?" Sasami nods taking Tenchi's hand as Azaka and Kamidake then turn to Kiyone.

"Sorry Kiyone but is it ok if we take these louts with us, we know they should go to prison, but as it is a matter of Jurai you can understand." Kiyone nods as both nights bow before Kiyone before turning towards Sasami. "Ok Princess, please stay with Lord Tenchi until we return and please your highness don't worry about us or your sister just be your usual happy self, which and we apologise for not carrying out our job to the fullest." Azaka pats Sasami on the head as they leave Sasami with Tenchi.

"Good luck guys in whatever you are doing and don't worry about Sasami I will look after her." Smiled Tenchi as Azaka and Kamidake left, Tenchi then turns to Sasami and smiles. "Ok lets get you home, let's go Kiyone and you too Mihoshi." Tenchi says goodbye to the rest of his friends as they all leave to go home and if anything unusual happens to call him straight away. Sasami watches as Tenchi's friends from college leave with Tenchi and his female companions leaving also while Azaka and Kamidake board their ship and lift off again, back to Jurai with the prisoners. However Tenchi and his friends have climbed into a taxi and are currently driving home, not surprisingly Tenchi is quite tired with the tournament and the attack on him and his friends afterwards it has been years since he fought in any real battles so he is a bit out of shape, Tenchi closes his eyes as his head slides onto Kiyone's shoulder, Kiyone looks down at him as Tenchi's head rests on her shoulders and gives him a short smiles as Sasami gives him a pat on the head. While Mihoshi sits in the front seat blabbing to the taxi driver as Kiyone shakes her head laughing into herself as she glances at the taxi driver whom of which, looks bored out of his head.

While up in space Azaka and Kamidake have just informed Ayeka of the attempt on Tenchi's life, however the did not tell her they had informed the Galaxy Police to relay the message to Ryoko to send her to earth right away, Washu has also been informed but unknown to them Ayeka had figured out their plan and has aided in her own way.

"I see, thank the heavens that lord Tenchi is ok, however I still can't leave here, three more attempts on my life have been attempted on my life, I can no longer leave my throne room at all. Please return soon." Smiled Ayeka as both knights bowed before cutting off the video link.

"Do you think Lord Tenchi will be ok being by himself, with Sasami as Mihoshi and Kiyone have to return to work in the next day or two." Asked Kamidake looking worried at Azaka who just smiles and replies, not really being concerned at all.

"Everything will turn out ok my friend; all of Tenchi's friends have been informed I am sure they will return to him to aid him." Smiled Azaka as the ship continues its way back to Jurai, while at Galaxy Police HQ Ryoko has been called in to the head office of the Galaxy Police.

"Ah hello Ryoko glad you could come, sorry if I have disturbed anything." The chief of the Galaxy Police smiles, leaning back in his large leather style seat as Ryoko salutes the oldish looking man and replies with a typical coldish looking stare.

"You haven't chief, so what can I do for you?" Asked Ryoko her facial expression not changing for a moment, as a small report slides across his desk and straight into Ryoko's hand, lifting it from the wooden table Ryoko's golden eyes scan over the document before placing it back on the table again. "When do you want me to leave?" Asked Ryoko as she remains firmly still, resisting the urge to run right out of the room, but she remains so that she doesn't rush head first into anything. The Chief of Police glances up at her a warm smile on his face and he replies.

"Your ship is ready to leave at this very minute Ryoko, Mihoshi and Kiyone are already there waiting on your arrival, your number one trainee is also on board I asked her to go along, so please get going." Ryoko salutes and vanishes from the room using her teleporting ability to teleport between floors to make the time needed to get to the ship a lot shorter as she rushes to get to the ship to get to earth.

Well that is it for chapter 5, sorry it's a bit short but it will be longer next time see ya again!


	6. The return of the Space Pirate and Washu

Tenchi Muyo: Five faces of grief

Chapter 6: The return of the Space Pirate and the genius Washu!

Well, in the last chapter, Tenchi won the tournament at his college. However, before he could be officially announced as the winner, Tenchi was attacked by three assassins in black, only to effortlessly defeat all three of them. Azaka and Kamidake then took the three away back to Jurai, one to dispose of and two to interrogate. Ryoko had been sent to earth by the head of the Galaxy Police to check out what was going on, with her prized trainee Katia along for the trip. However, what Ryoko didn't know that was that Yuuto the Juraian knight, is also onboard the ship on Ayeka's orders…

Ryoko has finally made her way to the ship and quickly gets aboard. On the bridge, one of the helmsmen has told the captain that they are on board and are ready to depart for earth. The captain nods, ordering the ship to move out and plot a course for earth. Ryoko feels the ship moving as she makes her way through the sleek ship's corridors. However, she doesn't recognise the ships class or configuration at all.

_It must be one of them new ship classes, _thought Ryoko. Her golden eyes spotted a control console on the wall. She continues to ponder as she approaches the console, hitting a few brightly lit panels on the console. A video screen appears, showing Ryoko the location of the bridge of the ship. Ryoko shrugs and begins walking along a corridor on her way to the bridge. When Ryoko walks past the cafeteria, however, she sees her student Katia, looking up with her cold stare. Katia nods as Ryoko waves over at her. Ryoko then makes her way across the cafeteria floor, her golden eyes glancing at the ships crew around her as she sits down beside her top trainee.

"I see that they've asked you to accompany me," added Ryoko as the cyan-haired pirate sat down beside her friend. Katia looks up at Ryoko with her cold silver eyes as Ryoko sits down opposite her, nodding in agreement and picking up her cup of tea and taking a drink before setting it back down on the table.

"Yes it would appear so, instructor. So we are going to the planet Earth?" asked Katia as she flicked her head a bit, putting her hair behind her ears again. Ryoko nods and smiles, nudging Katia lightly and looking at her with a sly grin on her face.

"When we get there, I will show you the love of my life. Who, may I add, is also sought after the Empress of Jurai." Katia is quite shocked at Ryoko's comments and Ryoko laughs out loudly at the fact that it's the second time the trainee has showed a facial expression in front of her.

"You mean to tell me instructor, the man you love is being sought after by Jurai's Empress?" Ryoko nods quickly like a love sick puppy. Katia shakes her head in disbelief her face falling back on her blank expression again. She looks over at the at the counter. "Would you like something to eat instructor?" Katia watches as Ryoko nods but Ryoko gets up instead of Katia.

"I'll get it Katia. Just you sit there. Yeah the Empress is very jealous of me." laughed Ryoko as she made her way over to the food counter and picked out her meal. Katia continues to eat as Ryoko returns to the table. Her golden eyes light up as she takes a sniff of her food. "I am starving!" Ryoko begins to stuff her face with food while the ship continues to fly across space towards earth.

Back on earth however, Tenchi and Kiyone are on their own while Mihoshi and Sasami are out grabbing some shopping, giving them time to chat alone. Then, Tenchi makes a shocking announcement.

"Hey Kiyone, may I talk to you for a minute?" asked Tenchi. Kiyone stopped what she was doing and turned to face the tanned hunk, sitting down on Tenchi's small sofa. Kiyone glances at him as he sits down beside her.

"Of course Tenchi! What can I do for you today?" asked Kiyone who looked at Tenchi with a smile. Deep down though, she is concerned that something is up as Tenchi looks very serious. Kiyone's dark eyes focus on Tenchi as he kneels down in front of her, taking her hand and holding it in his own. Kiyone goes slightly red but doesn't draw her hand away as Tenchi begins to talk, smiling at her happily.

"Well first of all, I must apologise to you for reacting the way I did the other day. It wasn't very nice and was very uncaring of me; secondly I wanted to say that I love you too." Tenchi stares at Kiyone as she leaps out of her chair in shock. Tenchi stands up straight, remaining very calm and leaving Kiyone very much speechless. Kiyone starts rubbing her head franticly before falling back on to the sofa again as Tenchi sits down beside her. Tenchi goes to say something else, but before he can do so, Kiyone kisses him passionately making both of them fall off the chair and onto the floor.

"Hush now Tenchi. It's ok, I forgive you." Tenchi kisses Kiyone again and both their guards drop as Kiyone places her arms around Tenchi shoulders and neck and Tenchi himself places his arms around Kiyone's waist, pulling her in close.

"Oh my!" Both Kiyone and Tenchi break off their kiss and turn slowly towards the doorway to find Mihoshi and Sasami staring at them with their hands over their mouths.

"I had no idea you two were an item! Why didn't you say anything you guys?" pouted Sasami, her lovely pink eyes glancing at Tenchi and Kiyone like daggers as both Kiyone and glance at each other, sweating, before Tenchi replies with a warm, loving grin on his face.

"Sasami it was just something we had just decided today. We weren't going to keep it from you. We were going to tell you as soon as you came back, but you came back earlier than we thought. Can you find it in your heart to forgive us?" Tenchi smiled, as Sasami laughs out loudly before patting Tenchi on the head.

"Nothing to forgive you for, Tenchi. I was just teasing you. I hope you and Kiyone are happy with each other Tenchi, I mean it." smiled Sasami as she made her way to the kitchen and started to stock the cupboards with proper foods. Meanwhile, Mihoshi begins to empty the shopping bags, handing the contents to Sasami to put them away. "Oh yes, Tenchi, Ayeka gave me a recorded message to give you. I am sorry, but with all the action that happened the other day I forgot to give it to you. Sorry Tenchi." Sasami hands Tenchi the small portable communication device before continuing to put the shopping away.

"I see. Thank you Sasami, I was meaning to ask how Ryoko and the others are. What are they up to?" said Tenchi as he got up from his chair and began to lift the plastic bags from the floor, setting them aside to be used again. Sasami turns around with a large smile on her face, pondering about what the others are doing.

"Well let me see, Ryoko is now a special training officer for the Galaxy Police, my sister as you know is the Juraian Empress and Miss Washu is now the head of the science academy." says Sasami with a smile as she places the last item in the cupboard, closing the cupboard door behind her. Tenchi then glances at Kiyone, shocked at the fact Ryoko is working for the Galaxy Police.

"Is it true Kiyone? Ryoko now works for the Galaxy Police?" asked Tenchi as he looks at Kiyone, who nods and replies as she rubs her head and shuffles her feet, kind of embarrassed at the fact she had forgot to mention it before.

"Yes it is true Tenchi, I am sorry, It slipped my mind. I was meant to say to you earlier." Kiyone goes red a bit but Tenchi just laughs, smiling he kisses her on the cheek and replies warmly.

"Don't worry about it Kiyone. Though I must admit, things are getting cramped in here now with the four of us." he chuckled as he looked around his small flat and back at his friends again.

Back on the GP ship to earth, Ryoko and her trainee Katia are now on the bridge with the Juraian knight, Yuuto. The GP officers know nothing about why they have to take Ryoko to earth, but they won't disobey a direct order so they don't question. However, Ryoko calls Yuuto over as they both exit the bridge, with Katia following shortly after them, remaining out of sight so that Yuuto doesn't see her.

"Ok mister I want to know exactly why you are here and why they need such a large ship to take me to earth. There is something you are not telling me. Spit it out knight!" Ryoko grabs Yuuto and slams him against the wall. Holding her elbow against his throat, Yuuto remains calm as he waits for Ryoko to back down. Ryoko shakes her head and lets him go as she knows the knight won't tell her anything this way.

"I will tell but only since Empress Ayeka told me to. As I am sure you know, Lord Tenchi was attacked; the reason you and me are on our way to earth is to make sure he is ok. However, Ayeka made the GP take us on this ship due to the fact that we could be attacked by the enemies who failed to kill Tenchi. The Juraian fleet is on full alert after the threats made against Ayeka so we need to…" An alarm is sounded all over the ship as the captain talks over the intercom ordering, the crew to go to battle stations and the defence teams to prepare for boarding. A ship of unknown origin has started to open fired on them.

"What the heck is going on now…?" The enemy ship fires another volley of weapons fire; the blasts strike the ship, causing Ryoko, Yuuto and Katia to fall over in the corridor. Glancing towards the main door to the bridge, the three of them scramble to their feet and try to make it along the corridor. The ship continues to be fired upon by the unknown enemy. Glancing at the her trainee and then at Yuuto, Ryoko heads towards the bridge and teleports inside, her eyes glancing at the monitor screens as the captain struggles to stay in his seat.

"Sorry Ryoko…" The ship is shock again as another blast hits the ships shields. The defence teams begin to move towards their respected stations. "It would appear it won't be as smooth a ride to earth as we had thought it would be…" Another volley of weapon fire strikes the shields, breaking through them, ploughing into the ships hull and causing a large explosion.

"Isn't your weapon fire doing anything to their ship?" asked Ryoko as the ship had ceased firing and was now moving closer to them. She glanced at the captain who shook his head in shame and disappointment.

"No, our weapons don't seem to have any effect on them at all." replied the captain, looking at Ryoko sadly as Yuuto and Katia come on to the bridge. The GP ship fires back, unable to damage the ship approaching them. Ryoko watches on as the ship comes closer. It is similar to the ship she is on in size but it has a more organic look, like Ryo-oh-ki.

"They will attempt to board us." commented Yuuto as two large cocoon objects are fired from the enemy vessel, hurtling towards the GP ship at an alarming rate. One of the bridge crew confirms that the two cocoon like objects with life forms on board are coming right at them.

"Defence teams move towards the airlocks. Be prepared; we are going to be boarded. Any non-combat personal should also evacuate right away." The captain the cuts off the communications and draws his blaster and Ryoko clenches her fists. "It looks like we will have a fight on our hands, Ryoko." He said, glancing at Ryoko as the cocoon like objects slam into the ships haul. Ryoko nods and glances at her comrades Yuuto and Katia as the both pick themselves up from the impact.

"Ok you guys let's go. Captain, I want you to lead us to the nearest enemy boarding party." said Ryoko. The captain nods and punches something into his control panel, bringing up a map of the ship to pinpoint where the enemies will be boarding from.

"There, both air locks on this level have been preached you won't need to go far." said the captain. Weapon fire and screams of the dying defence team members can be heard over the communications array after trying to contact the bridge. "The distress signal has been sent and help should arrive soon. We just have to hold out until the help gets here. Just don't die, Ryoko." he added. Two of the bridge crew took out their own weapons, ready to fight if needed.

"Seal the doors once we leave, captain. We don't want them taking the bridge on us." yelled Ryoko as she ran out the door with Yuuto and Katia behind her. The large metal doors on the bridge closed shut and Ryoko flew down the corridor. Yuuto and Katia run along behind her.

"Alright, you hear her! Seal them doors shut. We can't have the enemy getting in here and learning about our mission." The captaine added as the crew that remained with him nodded and ran towards the computer console, inputting a command to seal the doors closed. The command is normally used to seal hijackers on the bridge while knocking the rest of the ship out with knockout gas. However the knockout gas canisters hadn't been installed on the ship yet so it only affected the doors. Ryoko flies along corridors as the screaming and weapon fire continue to get louder the closer she gets towards the boarding craft. Turning left, she spots another corridor that runs off to the left.

"Ryoko be careful! Don't rush out there!" yells Yuuto as Ryoko spots a heap of bodies on the floor just ahead. She then looks up as a man gets flung up against the wall, reaching out for Ryoko. A blast from an enemy's weapon blasts into the man's chest. Ryoko stops as the man reaches out in one last desperate attempt, before collapsing and dying in his own blood.

"I swear I'll make them pay for this." said Ryoko as she runs around the corner and cuts loose fire volleys of energy blasts into the corridor, making sure they are weak enough not to damage the ships interior any more than it already is.However, she stops when she sees nothing. "What the heck is going on?!" Ryoko looks around the corridor, unable to see any enemies when she is fired upon. "Crap I can't see them!" An arc of weapons fire hurtles towards Ryoko. Her facial expression changes from her usual confident look to a frightened look as she raises her arms just as the blast impacts on her shield, sending her back out into the hall again.

"Ryoko are you alright?" asked Katia, who begins to run towards her mentor. Ryoko shakes her head as she struggles to get to her feet.

"I will be fine. Get back. The enemies are invisible; I can't see them." The hostiles fire again at Ryoko who teleports away at the last second, reappearing beside Katia and Yuuto. Katia draws her weapon and points it down the corridor as Yuuto helps Ryoko around the corner.

"What do you mean you can't see them?" asked Yuuto as Ryoko sits down, taking a breather, Ryoko looks at Yuuto and replies.

"I can't see the enemies at all." added Ryoko in a frustrated and worried tone of voice. "They have some sort of cloaking ability. This will make it harder," sighed Ryoko as Katia pokes her head out around the corner, only to be fired on again.

"We need to figure out a way to make them visible." Added Katia as she fired a round or two from her pistol blindly, before ducking back into cover again as they return fire again.

"Captain can you hear me? We are in a bit of trouble." Added Ryoko as they ran back into a nearby room to hide, Ryoko waits for the ships captain's response as Yuuto stands guard against the door, when the Captain answers Ryoko's need for help.

"Yes Ryoko we are all here and fine, are you guys ok?" asked the captain as everyone on the bridge goes quiet, waiting on Ryoko's answer.

"We are fine. However these stupid aliens are hiding using some sort of cloaking style technology. They are bound to give off some sort of energy signature or some sort of odd signal. Can you scan for any such strange occurrences and get back to me as soon as something comes up?" asked Ryoko, lowering her tone just in case the enemies are right outside. Ryoko's golden eyes fix on Yuuto who is standing just behind the door way.

"I will, Ryoko. Please hold on." The captain turns to his remaining crew members, "You heard her folks. Scan for any thing that gives of an odd signal. If you find anything and may know a way to counteract it, by all means do it." The captain focused his attention back on Ryoko, as his crew gets to work. "Ok, Ryoko, we are working on it. You are going to have to keep moving. The ship's own security system can't detect them either. However, judging from their movements, you are the target." The captain shook his head. "Stay out of sight until we have something to help you. Over and out." The captain then jumps onto a computer console to try and see if there is anything he can do to help. Meanwhile, Ryoko and her comrades remain hidden in the room.

Back on earth, Tenchi has sat down with Kiyone, Mihoshi and Sasami. He has also gathered his other friends around to his small apartment. Knowing that they had a lot of questions to ask he felt it was about time he sat them down and explained to them about what happened at the tournament.

"Well I am not sure where to begin..." Tenchi laughs as he rubs his head. The fact that he's being put on the spot does kind of bother him, but it was something that would come out sooner or later. Glancing at Kiyone and Sasami, Tenchi turns back to his friends and sighs as he then begins to try and explain what's going on. "Well those three assassins that attacked us were sent to kill me. I am actually a descendant of the royal family from a planet called Jurai, which--" Tenchi gets to his feet and stands behind Sasami, placing his hands on her shoulders, "-- which Sasami is the princess of, as are the two men in the strange white clothing you seen the other day." Sasami smiles and waves as Tenchi's friends continue to listen on. "The weapon I used that day is this." Tenchi pulls out his grandfather's old sword and shows it to his friends when Kyoko butts in and says something,

"No I actually say you wielding something like a light sabre from Star Wars. How did you do that?" Kyoko smiles at Tenchi slightly. Tenchi lets out a small laughs holding the sword out before him, towards the ceiling. He powers the weapon up and his friends gasp in shock and awe at the blue energy blade.

"I did it just like that, Kyoko. The Royal family comes from a planet called Jurai, as you know, and the blade you see before you now is my Juraian power turned into a blade." He then powers down the sword and hands it to Kiyone, who sets the sword on the table.

"So what type of weapon did Kiyone use and how come it bounced off the assassin while our fists and Benji's knives hurt them?" asked Kyoko again, getting really intrigued about what is going on. Kyoko's girlfriend, Mitiko, lets out a sigh. Tenchi is about to answer when Kiyone steps forward, deciding to answer Kyoko's question for Tenchi. Flicking her teal coloured hair back, Kiyone lifts her Galaxy Police blaster from the wooden table.

"Well, first of all, Mihoshi and I there are both from an organisation called the Galaxy Police. Basically, our job is to police space. The weapon I used is called a Galaxy Police blaster, which is a standard issue weapon for Galaxy Police officers and is quite technologically advanced compared to the weapons that your earth police forces use." Kiyone pauses for a second to set the blaster down on the table as she lifts a glass of water from the wooden table.

"Now the shield that my deflected my blasters shot was a shield to defend against ranged attacks. Being a shield to defend against ranged attacks, his was weak in close quarters combat." Kiyone finishes her explanation and let's Tenchi continue.

"I see, but who would send assassin's after you, Tenchi, and why now?" asked Benji, wondering why Tenchi was attacked now and not say a day or two earlier. Tenchi ponders this for a second as, rubbing his tanned chin with his hand before replying.

"That I am unsure off. Sasami's sister is now Empress of the planet and her life is under threat. That is why she is here with me. If some one is trying to overthrow the royal family, it is understandable they would try to remove me." Tenchi rubs his head. That was the best he can do but he can tell by the looks on his friends faces they don't believe the story, either that or they are hiding it very well.

"Ok well it is a hard story to believe…but you have never lied to us before so I believe you." smiled Kyoko, convinced. However, Benji isn't so sure and Sasami notices it. Turning to Tenchi, she decides to inform him now before it gets him later.

"Oh yes, Tenchi! Ryoko and Washu are on there way here now. Ryoko is coming by a Galaxy Police ship and Washu is coming on Ryo-oh-ki. Ayeka has also asked them to come and stay with you again. Ayeka will come herself if she can get away from her duties for a while." Sasami smiled as Tenchi turned around and blinked, kind of shocked as his earth-born friends just stare on, wondering who they are talking about.

"Who are these people you speak of, Tenchi? Washu, Ryo-oh-ki and Ryoko? Are they more of these alien friends of yours?" Benji asked with a sarcastic tone in his voice. Kyoko thumps him in the back, giving him an angry glare. Benji shrugs when Marianne pops up in between them.

"You two, stop it please! Let Tenchi finish." Marianne then smiles and comments, "Sorry Tenchi, you can continue now." She sits back down again between Kyoko and Benji so that the two don't start fighting again. Tenchi glances at the ceiling, the light reflecting off of his eyes as he ponders his reply. He then tells then who Ryoko, Ryo-oh-ki and Washu.

Meanwhile, on the Galaxy Police ship, under attack from an unknown group, Ryoko and her friends have sneaked through an air vent after the enemy found the room in which they were hiding. Ryoko stops and Yuuto bumps into her, his face firmly against her bottom. Katia also stops just before bumping in to Yuuto. Ryoko cringes, her face slightly red. Yuuto backs off quickly but Ryoko remains silent. She would usually beat him to death for such an act but if she did, the enemy would find them, so she keeps her cool and continue to move on as Katia checks their location on the map.

"Combat instructor Ryoko, according to this, we are nearing the second assault cocoon. If I am right, our enemy is off looking for you so it could be unguarded. Now would be a good time to see what these things are like." Katia hits a button on her white leather glove, making the three dimensional map of the ship disappear.

"We can't see them, Katia. I don't think it would be a good idea to check anything out until we know for a fact that no one is there." said Ryoko as she peered through a peep hole, not being able to see anything. "I will go check it out. Stay here, guys, and don't move. You will only get in my way." Ryoko teleports out from the air vent, landing firmly on the solid metal floor Her golden eyes shoot around quickly, trying to sense or feel the presence of enemies nearby but with no luck.

Ryoko then gives the thumbs up to signal her friends that the coast is clear. She approaches the large brown cocoon-like object. When she reaches out to touch it, a large powerful shock flies through the former space pirate's body, causing her to scream out loudly before a bright blue flash sends her flying across the floor and into the wall just below Yuuto and Katia, not moving. Yuuto kicks off the grid panel and quickly leaps down with Katia dropping down behind him.

"Miss Ryoko, speak to us! Are you ok?" Yuuto lifts Ryoko up in his arms. Ryoko coughs out loudly, pushing Yuuto away. Standing up, she again coughs out loudly when she hears a loud strange humming noise ringing in her ears. Looking down at her hand, Ryoko looks at the burn mark just as Katia is informed about an incoming transmission.

"Ryoko, got an incoming transmission coming through!" Katia hits the some panel on her glove. Yuuto and Ryoko crowd around as the captain of the vessel begins to talk at the other end. Judging from his tone of voice, he has some good news for the trio.

"Ryoko, are you there? This is the captain speaking." The captain sits down in his chair as two members of his crew give him the thumbs up. He hears Katia saying something and then he hears ruffling as if someone had covered up the device. It then clears up and Ryoko starts talking.

"I am here, captain. Have you found anything that is of help yet?" asked Ryoko, getting tired of all the running and hiding -- as if they are playing cat and mouse all over the ship; and the cats are invisible.

"Yes we have brought up a video from the security monitors outside the area, where the first cocoon struck the ships hull. Watch and see what happens." The captain falls silent, letting Ryoko and her friends figure it out themselves. Ryoko's eyes focus on the video as she watches what appears to be three alien life forms walking towards the defence team who had set themselves up there. The aliens then open up two segments on their backs and vanish from the screen "We got something now captain, the video showed us distortions the eye couldn't see. However, just as they fire their weapons the distortions are made clearer. Now I'll make them things regret messing with me. I am Ryoko, the best space pirate this galaxy has seen and you are dead meat." Ryoko's facial expression changes to a more sadistic and heartless look. Katia and Yuuto back off as Ryoko's arms begin to crackle with power.

"Oh great they will definitely come back now. She has lost it. Get down!" Katia grabs Yuuto, hurling them both to the floor as Ryoko begins gathering energy into her blast. Extending her arm, Ryoko fires the large blast at the cocoon. As a result, an alarm goes off all over the ship, warning about the large energy output alerting the alien hunter to Ryoko's location. Standing still, Ryoko watches as the blast travels into the cocoon, causing it to explode violently, which then throws Ryoko backwards to the floor. Panels in the corridors ceiling then slide open as defence like turrets fire a gooey substance which seals up the hole which the cocoon had filled for a while.

"Ok, now that that is over, let go find some aliens." Ryoko grins brightly as she storms around the corner. Suddenly, she is fired upon and she quickly teleports back behind the wall, a large grin appearing on her face as she presses her back against the wall.

"So what do you we do? How many are firing? Any ideas?" asked Katia as the enemy weapon fire continues to keep them pinned. Ryoko then jumps out and fires back, her quick eyes quickly spotting the distorted light. She fires a second blast, striking one of the aliens. It roars in pain before dropping its cloak and charges at her. Its comrades stop firing and let it deal with her.

"Not sure but we may need to help Ryoko, fight that thing." Yuuto points to the four legged creature. The creature has a humanoid upper body, dark in colour with a large spike on its left hand and what appears to be a bio weapon on its right arm. Yuuto and Katia move forward when three more creatures decide to make themselves visible. Yuuto grabs the handle of his weapon and powers it up, his usual facial expression taking on an aggressive appearance as he points his weapon at them, trying to get them to move back. However, it only results in angering them and they attack Yuuto with their own spiked sword-like arms.

"You got them mad, Yuuto! I hope you can defend yourself!" yells Katia as she ducks around the corner. "Captain, we have enemy contact! I repeat, enemy contact!" Katia draws her blaster and fires it at one of the aliens, making it leap over Yuuto and charge towards her. Ryoko spots the alien and runs forward.

"Out of my way!" Ryoko jumps back, blasting her opponent in the arm, removing it's its large spike weapon. She then drives her own sword through the large creatures chin and sparks and blood fly out from the wound. The large creature collapses in a pool of white blood. Ryoko then teleports and reappears in front of the creature pursuing Katia. "I don't think so! Are you ok Katia?" asked Ryoko as she lets loose with an uppercut, knocking the creature back. Ryoko teleports again, her hands inches away from Katia's attackers face. Grinning, she unleashed a blast right at its face. As with the previous creature, blood and sparks fly from its wounds before it lands in a heap on the ground. She glances over at Yuuto as his massive sword cuts off a head of one of the monsters. As more blood and sparks fly into the air, Yuuto turns his attention towards a second creature which was lashing out with his blade-like arm. Yuuto steps out of the way, letting Ryoko swing her blade, blocking the creatures own attack. The creature then lifts its other arm and points it Yuuto. A blast of energy is then launched at him. Yuuto uses his sword to block the attack and Ryoko blasts the creature from the side. A large hole burns into the creature side, causing it roar in pain as Ryoko's blast atomizes the creatures ribs and blasts out the creatures other side.

"There. All done." smiled Ryoko, turning to her comrades, nodding. "I think we should head to the armoury and get Katia a bigger fire arm. Those things are tough." As she finished speaking, the ship shakes again, knocking them to the floor. The enemy ship has started firing again. Ryoko and her friends quickly run off to the nearest window.

"We need help big time!" There is another explosion but the ship doesn't shake. Katia quickly contacts the bridge to inquire what was going on. Her cold sounding voice is a relief to the Captain and he sighs, comforted.

"Glad to hear you guys are ok. Did you get the aliens?" The captain asked, wanting to hear some good news for a change. Katia lets out a small sigh and replies.

"One cocoon and its occupants have been dealt with. Proceeding to eliminate cocoon two. What is going on up there? Has the enemy begun moving?" Katia asked as she hears another explosion nearby. Though she doesn't sound like she is, Katia is quite concerned.

"Our help just showed up. Ryo-oh-ki and Ken-oh-ki are destroying the alien ship." The captain cheers. Katia cuts off the com, turning to Ryoko and Yuuto, her face still expression less.

"Ryoko, Ryo-oh-ki and Ken-oh-ki are damaging the enemy vessel. He must get rid of the alien intruders and their docking cocoon." Katia continues on running as Ryoko and Yuuto follow her to rid the ship of the remaining invaders. Ryoko smiles to herself, knowing that Washu is on Ryo-oh-ki.

Sorry for the delay in the update, guys. Hope you enjoy this. See you all for chapter 7.


	7. Ryoko and Washu land, Ayeka is gone

Tenchi Muyo: Five faces of Grief

Chapter 7: Ryoko and Washu land on earth, Ayeka is gone

Well in the last chapter, Ryoko, Yuuto and her trainee Katia where attacked by a ship of unknown type as they made there way to earth, they were saved by Washu and Nagi, who aided them using Ryo-oh-ki and Ken-oh-ki, The Galaxy Police rescue team has shown up, and has began making repairs to the GP ship. However Washu with Ryo-oh-ki has taken Katia, Yuuto and of course Ryoko on board and they are travelling to earth with Nagi following a short distance behind them. Yuuto and Katia watch an awkward silence fills Ryo-oh-ki's bridge, as both Ryoko and Washu stare at each other for a few minutes, the silence ending when Washu gets out from the chair and Ryoko sits back in the chair she has sat in for years. Katia and Yuuto watch on as the two women stand side by side, remaining silent but looking firmly ahead. Yuuto turns to face Katia and asks her calmly, his eyes not moving from Washu and Ryoko, as the long blonde haired man awaits Katia's answer.

"I don't know but I sense a tension between the two of them, maybe due to where we are going. Though I don't recommend we say anything at this time, let us just sit back and enjoy the ride." Katia glances at Yuuto who just shivers at her because of her cold sounding response, Katia stares at Yuuto with her silver eyes, before glancing over at Ryoko and Washu.

While back on earth, Tenchi is on the phone with the people that have moved into his old home, they have told Tenchi they are moving out over the next few weeks, Tenchi knows that Ryoko and Washu are on their way due to the message Sasami had given him from Ayeka, but Tenchi doesn't know that Azaka and Kamidake had already asked for help, and that Ayeka figured this out and aided them by getting the Galaxy police to escort them there.

"Yes that's fine, please don't worry about it, I hope your new home goes well for you, good bye." Tenchi places the phone back on the receiver again shaking his head lightly turning to his friends. Sasami then sits down and glances up at Tenchi with her usually bubbly smile.

"You ok Tenchi did the phone call bother you or something?" Sasami smiles at Tenchi as he looks at her with a smile on his face, it has been ages since she seen that loving smile of Tenchi's and is glad Ayeka sent her here.

"Not really, I am just concerned about living arrangements; this flat can barely hold us four, and with and Washu and Ryoko on their beds will be a problem, however I just cant go and kick the people out of our old house as they haven't moved out yet. I am not sure what we should do." Sighed Tenchi as he took a quick glance around his flat, sighing at how small it is.

"Well if space is that bad, how about a hotel?" Asked Sasami looking at Kiyone and then Tenchi again, only for Tenchi to reply happily with a bright smile as he ponders some more rubbing his tanned chin.

"It would be to dear Sasami, but we will use your idea as a last resort just in case ok?" Smiled Tenchi as he sat down beside Kiyone, who kissed him on the cheek while wrapping her arms around him smiling at Sasami who nods and replies, "You're probably right Tenchi it would be a bit expensive. However what else can we do?" Asked Sasami as both of them pondered for a few moments when Mihoshi decides to say something which catches the group totally by surprise.

"How about we ask some of Tenchi's friends if they can house us for a while?" Mihoshi starts humming to herself as she reads her magazine as Tenchi, Kiyone and Sasami stare at her in shock.

"Mihoshi are you feeling ok?" Asked Kiyone as she sat down beside Mihoshi placing her hand on the tanned blonde's forehead, but feeling nothing. Kiyone sighs as her blonde friend and partner stares at her funny with her big blue eyes. Mihoshi then turns to Tenchi and Tenchi smiles replying happily but shocked.

"I didn't expect that Mihoshi but that is a very good idea." Tenchi places his tanned hand on his friend's shoulder, the ditzy blonde looks up at her friend smiling before turning back to her magazine again, reading on as if nothing had happened her blue eyes focusing on the pages as she laughs to herself not paying any attention to her friends, as Tenchi then makes his way towards the phone near the front door, while Kiyone switches on the television and watches the local news report.

While else were Kyoko is in his house resting with his new girlfriend Mitiko after rehearsal's and his marital arts training, both of them are in his room, laying on his back his muscular frame causes his mattress to sink into the frame as he looks at the ceiling of his bed room his blue eyes seem distant, as if deep in thought about something. Mitiko doesn't need to be a genius to figure out something is wrong, or at least something is bothering him.

"Hey Kyoko what is up babe, you seem like your lost in thought are you still bothered by what Tenchi was talking about?" Mitiko jumps on top of her boyfriend, Kyoko smiles, kissing Mitiko on the head but before replying.

"It's nothing to worry about Mitiko; I am just thinking about small things nothing to worry about." Smiled Kyoko happily, as he wrapped his big meaty arms around Mitiko, when the phone rings. Mitiko jumps off Kyoko, getting to his feet Kyoko makes his way over to the phone which is sitting in the corner of his room, lifting up the receiver, Kyoko lifts it up. "Hello?" Asks Kyoko over the phone wondering who it was on the other end, when his friend Tenchi replies cheerfully.

"Hey Kyoko, it is Tenchi I have called you up as I need a favour of you. If you don't mind my flat my is getting a bit crowded and I was wondering if some of my guests stay at your house for a few nights? It is just until I can sort out a more permanent solution. Also if it is ok with you of course." Kyoko lets out a small chuckle listening to his friend's request, but promptly replies.

"Sure we have two spare rooms, Tenchi just let me know when you need the rooms and I'll tell my folks about it and it shouldn't be a problem at all." Replied Kyoko as Mitiko smiles at him from his bed, before returning her concentration on a hand held video game that was sitting on Kyoko's bed side cabinet.

"Thank you very much Kyoko my friend, I will call you again once they arrive talk to you soon." Chuckles Tenchi as both friends say their goodbyes, as each of them places their phones back on the hook again. "Kyoko said it was ok with him so two people can go live with him, but we will arrange who does that once everyone gets here." Smiled Tenchi lifting the phone again this time calling Benji to see if he two can lend a hand, by housing some of his friends for a while. Again Tenchi lifts the receiver and then dials Benji's number.

At Benji's residence, Benji and Marianne are watching the television set when his phone rings, both Benji and Marianne both turn towards the phone both surprised the fact the phone is ringing. Getting up off his comfy sofa, Benji makes his way to the phone and picks it up.

"Hello this is Benji; may I ask who is calling?" Tenchi lets out a small chuckle about Benji's seriousness on the phone, before replying quickly trying to control his laughter at the same time.

"Hello Benji its Tenchi, how are you?" Asked Tenchi happily as Benji raises an eyebrow on the other end of the phone, finding it odd that Tenchi is sounding so strange over the phone.

"I am fine Tenchi, but do you need to sound so stiff on the phone? What can I help you with?"" Asked Benji with a cheery sounding tone in his voice, while Marianne goes to his kitchen to make some dinner for them, Tenchi pauses for a few seconds, nervously but then replies after Sasami coughs to get him to come back to reality. Tenchi quickly realizes that he was zoning out, with that Tenchi quickly blurts out what he needs to say.

"Yes I was wondering if you could house Sasami for a little while? I know it is a lot to ask of you but my flat cant really hold anymore than two people, Kyoko said he would also lend me a hand until I can get something sorted out. Though I don't mean to impose on you." Adds Tenchi thinking he did impose on Benji a bit but as Tenchi goes to apologise, Benji gives Tenchi his answer.

"It is fine with me Tenchi as long as Sasami is fine with it." Replied Benji happily, taking Tenchi by surprise. "I will get my spare room ready for her Tenchi." Added Benji, as Tenchi lets out a short chuckle on the other end of the phone before replying.

"Thank you, my friend I'll talk to you soon when I bring Sasami over." Replied Tenchi happily. "We will call around later this evening if that is ok with you?" Tenchi takes a glance around the room, for a few seconds as Sasami cleans the coffee table rubbing the stains from it with a wet cloth, while Mihoshi and Kiyone remain silent as Benji replies on the other end of the phone.

"Yes its fine Tenchi don't worry, I shall see you later then good bye Tenchi." Benji then hangs up the phone and turns to Marianne with a warm smile. "It looks like I should go get the spare room ready; Sasami is coming to stay a while." Smiled Benji kissing Marianne on the cheek, before walking off into the spare room with a skip in his step, Marianne lets out a slight laugh before following Benji into the spare room to help get it ready for Sasami's arrival.

Mean while Ayeka and her guardians Azaka and Kamidake accompany her to the planet Alaon, to see how the people are doing. As Ayeka walks through the streets of the city of Alaion with her guardians, she smiles at the fact the people are doing their best to get back to normal even though three quarters of the population where wiped out due to that virus out break. Glancing up at the bright blue sky, Ayeka's troubles seem to drift away, however her thoughts remain with Tenchi and how the man she loves is keeping. Taking a lift turn at the end of the street, Empress Ayeka and her guardians continue their walk along what used to be a very busy street, but is now pretty much deserted glancing over at his Empress, Kamidake notices Ayeka's usual lovely smiling face, has turned to a frown and in general a sad facial expression.

"Your highness, what has happened here is not your fault you must remember that. However we must get going to the lab that the virus had escaped from, you need to inspect it for yourself, your highness, as the lab appears to have been used by the Jurai Royal Family thousands of years ago." Ayeka and her guardians continue walking along when Azaka too decides to speak up his old scruffy voice sounds ragged but very warm and kind.

"Your highness, I believe we should hasten our journey towards the lab." Ayeka stops suddenly her eyes quickly focusing around her; something or someone is watching her and she knows it. Ayeka turns around her crimson eyes quickly dashing around as Azaka and Kamidake then sense something and quickly surround their Empress, holding their staffs close to their chests in a defensive position.

"Who ever you are come out, we know you are there show yourself!" Yells Empress Ayeka looking out across the street, as an unknown life form steps out of some sort of bubble making it visible to Ayeka and her guardian's eyes. Ayeka stares at the alien as it walks slowly towards her.

"Identify yourself! You are approaching Empress Ayeka halt!" Yells Kamidake as he too focuses his daze on it as it continues to walk towards them, Ayeka is badly shaken as she glances at Azaka and Kamidake who appear to be in fear of the thing walking towards them. Focusing her attention back on the alien again Ayeka tries to move but her legs refuse to move, her heart quickens as if in a panic, her stomach ties it self in knots and she begins to sweat.

_What is wrong with me, I can't move is that thing doing this to me? Its presence is overwhelming. _Thought Ayeka to herself as Azaka and Kamidake, with their arms visibly shaking the Juraian knights point the Juraian weapons at the alien and in fear of it they fire at it using their Jurai power. Ayeka covers her mouth with her hands as she closes her eyes, trying to tell her guardians to stop but the words wont come out. Ayeka watches her own body now trembling body with fear as the blasts arc towards their target a foot from the ground kicking up the dust and dirt from the deserted city streets. There is a loud thunderous bang as the knights blasts strike their target, exploding on impact with a bright white light, before dulling down leaving nothing but smoke and scorched earth.

"Did we get it?" Asked Kamidake his hands still trembling as is his tone of voice as he looks at Azaka, the wise older knight trembling just as badly as his friend, both noble warriors watch as the smoke clears to the show the alien is still there and that it is going to retaliate, both guardians raise their weapons to shield them as the alien makes a swiping notion as if it was swatting flies which causes an invisible force to send Azaka and Kamidake clean of their feet and into a nearby wall.

"Argh!!!!!!!!!!!" Ayeka covers her ears at the screaming knight's agony, as they crash into the wall, cracking the massive stone wall with their fragile bodies, bones break and the screams fall silent as the knights pass out from the pain. Ayeka forces herself to look as the she watches her loyal followers fall face first to the ground, as she looks at the impact craters on the large stone wall where their bodies had collided with it.

"AZAKA! KAMIDAKE!" Ayeka's hands drop to her sides as she drops to the ground on her hands and knees, the tears flowing like rivers from her eyes, as the run down her cheeks before landing on the dry earth. Gripping the dry earth in her clenched fists Ayeka's sad facial expression changes to one of anger, her eyes no longer filled with fear but rage and hate, Ayeka then quickly turn to were the alien was standing but find he is no longer there. Ayeka then freezes as the ground around her darkens as the alien now stands over her. Ayeka gasps as the alien grabs her by the arm lifting her up from the ground, dangling her in front of it as it holds on to her wrist.

Ayeka forces hers to look directly at it, staring into its ice cold reflective eyes, Ayeka then glances over it's body, it's dirty golden body covered in what looks like segmented armour panels, with black armoured tubes on either side that connect to two large chest panels much like a earthlings rib cage but with large panels covering the organs. Its lower chest is cover by six panels with the black flesh like substance running underneath the armour, with a thing golden panel surround its waist like a belt. Glancing to the creatures legs Ayeka takes in the ancient style writing carved into its powerful humanoid legs panels while also noticing a black flesh like substance around the knee and under the leg panels which probably goes up the back of the leg also which is covered by armour except near the creatures bum whish is probably the black substance with is protected by the armour on the creatures back.

The creature's feet are fully enclosed in armoured panels but the armour probably is flexible for easy movement. Glaring at the creatures neck Ayeka notices a panel of its chest armour extents upwards and two long black bone like objects run from the upper chest along its neck with three to four segmented golden panels which look like human neck bones covering the aliens throat with the black fleshly substance underneath the panels which appears to surround its entire neck. Ayeka then notices the creature's arms also have the odd writings or markings on its large ball like shoulder panels, the arms are mostly covered by its armour but the wrist, palm of its hand and the joint around the elbow and upper arm including its bicep muscles are black and are of the same substance seen under the armour at other parts of its body.

Ayeka then glances at the creatures head its head is about the size of her own with two large curved spikes coming out from a red like orb embedded in its forehead with two large ones on each side of its head, under its nose and around were the creatures mouth should be, three small red orbs placed one beneath each other with four holes two on either side of the orbs. The creature then finishes examining Ayeka as she continues to lash out trying to escape; using his other arm the alien life form waves its hand over Ayeka's face making her fall into a deep sleep. The creature places the out cold Ayeka under its right arm and turns around walking back off before cloaking itself again inside the large bubble before vanishing without a trace leaving Azaka and Kamidake alone.

Meanwhile while entering the solar system that earth is located, Ryoko, Katia, Washu and Yuuto all on board Ryo-oh-ki, continue on their way to join Tenchi on earth, sense leaving Tenchi on his own both Ryoko and Washu have been keeping tabs on him the last three years so they both know where Tenchi now lives. The red haired genius turns to glance at Ryoko, a small smile beginning to show across your scientific face. Ryoko's golden eyes shift staring at Washu with a serious expression on her face before relaxing the tension fading from her eyes as a small smile too appears on her face.

"We are finally home." Smiled Washu happy to see the planet earth as both Ryoko and Washu can now see it with their own eyes. Ryoko places her right hand on Washu's shoulder, as Ryo-oh-ki enters the earth's atmosphere; her hull goes bright red as Ryo-oh-ki continues to fly through the atmosphere.

"Yes we are Washu; it will be great to see Tenchi again…" Ryoko's voice trails off as Ryo-oh-ki clears the atmosphere, "Ok Ryo-oh-ki you know where to go so let's go." Ryoko smiles as Ryo-oh-ki lets out a massive meow, and increases her speed as she hurtles towards Tenchi's new flat, making sure to avoid being seen by any aircraft as Yuuto and Katia remain silent as Ryo-oh-ki stops above the apartment remaining out of sight. Alright Ryo-oh-ki transport Katia and Yuuto on to the roof I will fly teleport outside carrying Washu, you then transform quickly so no one can see you, you got that kiddo?" Asked Ryoko looking at one of the control crystals as Ryo-oh-ki's face appears and with a big smile she lets out a meow. Ryoko then glances over at Katia and Yuuto as both of them vanish, reappearing suddenly on the roof of Tenchi's small apartment block. Ryoko then grabs Washu and teleports outside, taking a big deep breath of the earth's air once more, Ryoko then teleports again landing beside Yuuto and Katia with Washu under one of her arms as Ryo-oh-ki transforms into her cabbit mode and floats down beside the group.

"Well I think it is time we go to see Tenchi…" Ryoko's golden eyes shift to Washu, glancing back Washu spots a hint of reluctance in Ryoko's usual confident eyes, before turning to Katia and Yuuto with a large kid like smile on her face, the red haired scientist points to the stairs leading down from the roof.

"Tenchi's apartment is this way people!" Washu then puts on a large cheesy grin and begins to walk towards the metal stair case. Ryoko shrugs and follows Washu, while Katia and Yuuto both glance at each other and follow them towards the metal staircase, Washu pushes open the door which leads from the roof down to the top floor of the small apartment block. Ryoko then walks past her, her golden eyes looking down at the silver hand rail, Ryoko then proceeds to walk down the stairs. Washu lets out a sigh and follows behind Ryoko as Yuuto and Katia follow them down stairs.

Though a few minutes later Tenchi is setting in his flat ready to take Sasami to Benji's house, when he hears a knock at the door, arching an eyebrow Tenchi then walks over to the front door gripping the door handle, Tenchi opens the door. Tenchi looks up as his eyes meet Ryoko's as both eyes lock, there is an awkward silence as Washu comes forward and stands beside her. Washu smiles at Tenchi and laughs out loudly before telling her friend.

"We are home Tenchi, did you miss us?" Tenchi continues to remain speechless as he continues to leave his friends standing at the door, he knew they were coming but is still shocked to see them unable to respond.

Well that's it for chapter 7 hope you guys come back for chapter 8 bye bye!


	8. Bedding for all, Kronus attacks

Tenchi Muyo: the five faces of grief.

Chapter 8: Bedding for everyone, the being Called Kronus attacks.

Well in the pervious chapter, Tenchi has made arrangements for some of his friends to sleep elsewhere due to his small apartment, Surprising to say however now that Ryoko and Washu have returned, even those plans of his are up in smoke. Also Empress Ayeka has been taken by an alien life form that defeated Azaka and Kamidake easily despite them being two of the most powerful people in the universe. However back at Tenchi's residence, Washu has just finished explaining what had happened to them as they travelled to earth.

"What!? Is everyone ok?" Yelled out Tenchi, slamming his hands on the wooden table as Washu crawls back into her chair, looking very fearful, Tenchi then lets out a sigh, before sitting back down again, as he leans back on the chair trying to calm himself down. Washu frowns before replying with a grief filled expression on her usual smiling face about the events that took place.

"From what Ryoko told me, the defence teams on board were slaughtered, not being able to do nothing except to die…" Washu then looks away as Tenchi cringes, a mental image gracing his mind while Ryoko remains silent, and her eyes not moving from staring at Tenchi's face as she listens as Tenchi then begins to speak his voice raised with concern.

"Does anyone know what they wanted with you guys; did they have a reason to attack you?" Asked Tenchi as Washu quickly shook her head, clearing her throat before replying quite quickly as her hand begins to shake with nervousness as she glances down at her twitching hand.

"I do not believe so Tenchi but something bad is coming I can feel it…" Washu's voice trails off to a long silence, as Tenchi watches her clearly worried about her, its not like Washu to be so concerned or even scared like this. Tenchi continues to watch his close friend his eyes focusing on Washu to see if she perks up.

However else were, deep in space Ayeka wakes up in an area completely devoid of light Ayeka tries to figure out were she is by taking another quick glance round. Reaching out with her long white arms, Ayeka grabs thin air as she stumbles about trying to find the walls to this dark prison of hers unable to do so. Ayeka then drops to her knees knowing she won't get any where like this.

"Show yourself you damn monster, I know you are here watching me! What are going to do to me?!" Yelled Ayeka out into the black void as her voice echoed all around her, pausing for a few seconds Ayeka falls deadly silent, when all of a sudden the room or void suddenly fills with a bright white light. Ayeka quickly covers her eyes to stop the light from blinding her, as the room now takes the form of the galaxy that Jurai is in. Lowering her hands and opening her eyes Ayeka glances around seeing what appears to be the whole galaxy. Ayeka then looks in front of her to see the alien that brought her here watching her from one hundred metres away, standing up straight the alien vanishes and reappears in front of Ayeka in no time at all. Ayeka stumble back wards falling on her bum as the alien kneels down in front of her, as four jets of air rush forth from the four nozzle like objects on his face forcing the steam into Ayeka's face. The alien laughs and answers Ayeka's question for her.

"Well…" Added the creature in a commanding and powerful tone of voice, as it stood up on its feet, looking down at Ayeka as if she was nothing more than a bug to be crushed beneath its feet "I plan to keep you here, something about your species makes your planet and its organic nature prefect for my race to become stronger by taking you, your people shall be lost then we can do what we set out to do." Replied the alien as Ayeka glances at the ground before back up at her alien captor, her eyes filled with worry and anger about what the alien and his race will do to Jurai as they try to take what they need.

"What exactly are you planning to do to me and my world?" Asked Ayeka still unsure about how her home can aid these aliens, but if the one in front of her is anything to go by, it can't be good. Ayeka's eyes focus on her alien captor kneels in front of her before replying coldly.

"That's for me to know and you to witness…" The Alien laughs out loudly before turning his back on Ayeka. "You shall remain here on this plain of existence while I go and check out the planet earth, and your friends there." Ayeka gets to her feet and runs to grab the alien but as she reaches out with her arms the alien vanishes, his voice echoing all around her saying. "I am Kronus, and your world is mine…" Ayeka lets out a loud wailing scream as the tears begin to run over her cheeks.

"If you ever lay a finger on Tenchi, I swear I'll hunt you down myself do you hear me?!" Ayeka's own voice echoes out all around her but no one replies to her threat, Ayeka continues to sob, while back on earth again Tenchi and Ryoko have been given some alone time, while Washu helps the room problem out by making other dimensions around Tenchi's flat, so Sasami and the rest of his friends don't need to worry about going to other places for a bed to rest in.

"So Tenchi how have you been, it has been a very long time since we last spoke." Ryoko's eyes turn to the less serious looking appearance going back to the eyes Tenchi used to know. Smiling Tenchi nods in agreement to Ryoko's statement, glancing up at the sky Tenchi then replies with a warm smile from his pretty tanned face.

"It has been, three whole years to be exact, it seems like so long ago we all lived together back in my father's house, and to be honest I didn't think I would see any of you again." Tenchi then gets to his feet before extending his hand out for Ryoko to take, while Kiyone watches the two of them, trying not to get mad over it. "Ok Ryoko do you fancy going for a walk? I can show you around." Smiled Tenchi as Ryoko nods taking his hand, as her skin touches Tenchi's, Ryoko feels the butter fly sensation she hasn't felt for a long time, as her stomach and her head go all light, she shakes the sensation off letting go off Tenchi's hand, she looks up at Tenchi and smiles, her big golden eyes locking with Tenchi's eyes before replying.

"Sure Tenchi let's go." Ryoko then walks towards the stairs that leads down from Tenchi's apartment to the street, Kiyone just shrugs she trusts him enough not to do such a thing. Both Ryoko and Tenchi disappear around the corner and Kiyone goes back into the flat, as Washu sits sprawled out on Tenchi's sofa. Kiyone laughs under her breath as she smiles at her red headed friend.

"I take it you have finished the bed arrangements then Washu?" As Kiyone grabbed a drink from the fridge before sitting down beside her, Washu smiles at Kiyone and nods, before yawning as she stretches out her arms and replies.

"Yes I have, we won't have to worry about beds at all now." Smiled Washu cheerfully as she glances towards the rest of them, before glancing over at Katia and Yuuto not noticing them before, Washu bounces out of her seat and walks over to them both, extending her hand out to shake theirs.

"Sorry for blanking you guys there, my name is Washu how do you do?" Washu smiles as Katia is the first to reach out with her hand, Washu stares at Katia noticing her unique ice white skin, her and eyes.

"My name is Katia; I am training under Ryoko at the Galaxy police head quarters." Replied Katia proudly as Washu looks up at her with a large smile before moving over to Yuuto as he stood beside Katia remaining silent not saying nothing as Washu stands in front of him, hurting her neck as she looks up at him.

"Hello my name is Washu how do you do?" Smiled Washu extending her hand, Yuuto extents his own hand gripping Washu's with a strongly before showing a small smile and replying in calm gentle tone.

"My name is Yuuto I am a knight serving under Empress Ayeka." The two of them shake hands and Yuuto is first to let go, as he steps back again, as Washu then makes her way over to Kiyone and stands beside her, before shoving her forward towards the new pair of faces. Kiyone laughs loudly rubbing her dark coloured hair before stepping forward.

"Hello my name is Kiyone and I work for the galaxy police." Kiyone extends her hand to both Katia and Yuuto and both of them shake her hand, Kiyone eyes up Katia, she has seen her around head quarters once when she applied to join the galaxy police but is all she knows. However Katia knows all about her and how good she is.

"Nice to meet the academies best." Katia nods showing her own sign of respect for Kiyone, knowing she can also learn things from Kiyone that she can't learn from Ryoko, so she is grateful for this meeting with her. Kiyone smiles confidentially as the other new comer nods in agreement holding out his hand to shake Kiyone's. They both nod and watch as Washu walks over to Mihoshi, whom of which is eating snacks.

"This is Mihoshi, Kiyone's clumsy partner amongst other things." Sighed Washu while Mihoshi closes her eyes and spits out her tongue, both Katia and Yuuto laugh under their breath at Mihoshi while Washu continues on with the introductions.

While in space the being known as Kronus, has manipulated his puppets on Jurai to allow some of his troops to land on Jurai, disguised in human forms they have been secretly taking samples from the soil which makes the Juraian trees grow, and in time also to take those trees for themselves. However right now, Kronus is currently flying through space, he needs no space ship to travel, however he is currently being persuaded by Juraian tree ships, after Azaka and Kamidake after waking up from the injuries Kronus had dealt them, they both gave an exact description of the humanoid who took Ayeka. Right now however he must get rid of his annoying pursuers. The bio-mechanical warrior stops mid flight and turns around to his pursuers, glancing up at the ships as their entire weapons systems target him, Kronus laughs out loudly, as the red gem on his head begins to glow, while on the bridge of the Juraian ship.

"Sir, the abomination is emitting a powerful energy reaction!" The solider looks down at the readings as they fly of the chart, the captain looks at the readings and then at his men.

"Open fire!" Pointing forward, the captain signals for his ship to open fire, all the ships weapons fire on Kronus and the other ships fire also, as the might of Jurai's tree ships weapons fire zoom towards him Kronus lets out a loud laugh again.

"Die…" the power Kronus had gathered is unleashed as a blood red arc of energy hurtles towards the tree ship absorbing the ships weapons fire, before crashing to into the ship, making it explode into a huge fire ball. The two remain tree ships open fire also turning his head Kronus moves the beam as it strikes the second ship, cutting through it like a hot knife through butter. Kronus can hear the screams of the ships crew as they die just as the ship explodes. Moving his head again the beam weapon slams into the third ship, the hull of the ship melts and breaks before the ship explodes into a ball of flames. Kronus laughs to himself as he watches parts of the tree ships float past him. "Time to move on earth awaits…." Kronus then flies away turning his back on the destroyed tree ships, continuing his trip to planet earth, to maintain his races survival by ridding himself of the only people that can save Ayeka.

However back on earth Tenchi and Ryoko, have sat down at a local café Tenchi leans back in the metal chair, glancing up at the sky as Ryoko continues to watch him, a small smile creeps across her face, as she too looks up at the clear blue sky, though when she looks back down again Tenchi is staring right at her. There is an awkward silence between the two, when blurts out her sentence which took her by surprise.

"So Tenchi has that special someone came along yet?" Ryoko is shocked at her question, it wasn't what she wanted to say but she will leave the question as it is, anyway she hasn't seen him for three years so it shall be interesting to hear his answer, watching Tenchi through her golden eyes she senses she won't like his response as Tenchi clears his throat.

"Yes you could say that Ryoko, but yes if you mean a woman then yes I do have someone." Replies Tenchi awkwardly, his thoughts dwell on Kiyone, as he glances at Ryoko, looking into her golden eyes, he can tell she is deeply hurt, but also sensing that Ryoko has changed and that she wont act by lashing out at him.

"It has been three years Tenchi; I knew it had to happen one day. So who is the lucky girl?" Asked Ryoko, eager to find out who the lucky girl is, again Tenchi clears his throat and Ryoko readies herself for the news that is set to follow her line of questioning. Tenchi being the kind guy he is tries to avoid it, by shuffling around trying to throw the subject; smiling at the man she loves. "Come on Tenchi just spill it already." Ryoko lets out a slight giggle, as Tenchi sighs lowering his head shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah…yeah Ryoko, you win I will tell you." Smiled Tenchi as he took in a deep breath before adding; "I am with…" Again Tenchi pauses, but quickly gathers his nerves and blurts it out. "Kiyone, I am with Kiyone." Tenchi then looks away expecting, Ryoko to get to her feet and either sob, or to smash her fist through a table or two, however Ryoko takes Tenchi's hand and looks deeply into his eyes before replying quite calmly with a loving smile on her face.

"Well I am glad you have found someone Tenchi, however I must tell you this now, because I may never be able to tell you this again." Tenchi flinches slightly but Ryoko continues it is now or never she has got to say it and he my just listen. "Well it is that I love you and though you may not love me in the way I love you, I want you to know that I will always be here." Ryoko smiles and Tenchi returns the smile however Ryoko knows deep down she is hurting.

"Thank you Ryoko, I am glad that you will remain as my friend, I could not ask for anything more." Tenchi then gets out of his seat and walks behind Ryoko, pressing his stomach against Ryoko's back, Tenchi puts his arms around her and kisses her on the cheek giving her a warm smile. Ryoko then stands up quickly looking at Tenchi with a shocked expression on her face. "You ready to go? The rest of our friends will be wondering where we have went." Ryoko nods getting out of her chair stretching her arms.

"Yeah your probably right, lets go Tenchi." Smiled Ryoko she began walking the way they came, smiling Tenchi follows his dear friend back down the street again. While on Jurai however, Azaka and Kamidake are explaining to the council they need more help in the search for Ayeka but unknown to them, the head of the council is in league with the beings that took Ayeka.

"What do you mean you won't let anymore ships search for Ayeka?!" Kamidake slams his fist down on the table, gritting his teeth as he looks up at the head of the council, knowing full well that he is power hungry and that this will help him gain more power.

"We can't send anymore ships; if we do our defensive fleet will be smaller and if Jurai's enemies know of this they may attack us while our Empress is gone." Added the council head, as Azaka watches him closely, letting Kamidake's rants keep the councils head distracted as Azaka observes him noticing the obvious traits of a lair and a schemer. After a few more minutes however Azaka has had enough of watching him so he plays his own game.

"Ok Kamidake let us get going, the council has spoken." Kamidake turns to face Azaka his face boiling with rage at what Azaka is asking him to do, however his friend is wise so he calms down playing exactly the way Azaka needs him too.

"Alright Azaka, as much as I hate it…" Azaka rests his hands on his friends shoulder and the two knights walk away, but when the two warriors leave the chamber with the council following shortly after them, one of Kronus's personal entourage de-cloaks himself right beside the councils head.

"I believe them two suspect what is going on here. Take care of them." The alien nods and cloaks again leaving the head of the Juraian council leader to plot and scheme, thinking that the Kronus's troops will follow him forever. However the aliens in his service, report directly to Kronus who in due time wants rid of this man as soon as he is no longer needed. However Kronus has arrived on earth, and he is ready to take out Tenchi. Looking around him from the sky, Kronus watches the beings he knows as humans go around the daily lives, much like how his race used to be until they destroyed themselves.

"Let's sort out my problem." Kronus then zooms off searching for Tenchi, while back on Jurai Azaka and Kamidake are making their way down a corridor talking about what had happened in the council chamber. Kamidake is still furious however he is slowly calming down, but he still can't believe Azaka simply backed down like that.

"Kamidake… please don't think lowly or cowardly of me for not confronting the council like you did, I did discover he has a secret agenda behind the reason for not sending more ships to find Ayeka." Kamidake stops glancing at Azaka, a terrible thought then enters Kamidake's mind which if he had remained calm he would of noticed earlier.

"I do not, but do you think that he has something to do with our Empress and her disappearance?" Kamidake raises an eyebrow before covering it up with his hand shaking his head in shame as Azaka nods and then lowering his tone of voice and whispers into Kamidake's ear his eyes shifting from left to right making sure none of the council's leader's followers were nearby.

"Yes I bet he was the one, who hired that thing to get rid of her he has always spoken of wanting the throne, but we simply just can't accuse him of it, we need to gather evidence, and then show it to the supporters of Ayeka. The evidence we need is right there!" Azaka spins around getting Kamidake out of harms way spinning his staff around at incredible speed, blocking the attack from their enemy who has made his presence known.

"I see you knew I was here, well then no need for introductions!" The alien very similar to Kronus, leaps in to the air like a giant bat, its dark segmented armour as black as the night sky and its eyes as red as blood as it lashes out with both its swords. Both the aliens swords strike Azaka's staff, Kamidake then attacks also rushing the alien from behind, leaping into the air the knight, fires a blast from his own staff, the blast strikes the alien sending him crashing through a wall. Kamidake then stands beside his friend and fellow knight Azaka as the alien warrior picks itself up from Kamidake's attack, if the creature had a mouth it would surely be smiling, as both knights stare into its eyes, as they both charge towards it.

However Tenchi and his friends are in the park after a busy day at college, Tenchi has introduced the rest of his friends to Ryoko and her companions Yuuto and Katia. Tenchi's earthen friends have all gone home while Tenchi and his old gang continue to walk around the park enjoying the scenery. Ryoko watches Tenchi as Tenchi and Kiyone walk hand in hand, with Mihoshi and Washu on either side of them, While Ryoko, Sasami, Yuuto and Katia, walk not to far behind them as they strode along the centre path as they made their way from one end of the park to the other. Kronus watches Tenchi and the gang before using his powers to seal of the park from the rest of world. Kronus then lands on the path behind Tenchi and his friends his eyes clearly focused on Tenchi.

"Forgive me boy…" Kronus fires a blast directed at Tenchi, Kronus watches as Tenchi turns around at the last minute only for the blast to strike him, appearing to engulf Tenchi and his friends in a huge inferno. Narrowing his eyes to focus through the flames, Kronus can see a blue beam of light coming from the centre of the inferno, as Tenchi and his friends emerge unharmed but in shock

"Why did you attack us?!" Asked Tenchi as a Washu and Sasami duck behind a bush knowing it wont protect them but it will hide them. Kronus glances at everyone else, spotting Ryoko and then looking at the galaxy police officers, before glancing at Yuuto and back at Tenchi again.

"I have Ayeka captive, I need her to save my race, and you and your friends are all that can stop me… NOW DIE!" Kronus charges forward knowing that some power is stopping his blast attacks Kronus goes in to hand to hand combat, as Ryoko and Yuuto join in the fight as they too power up their weapons.

"You lay on finger on him and your dead!" Kronus looks up as he catches glimpse of the anger in Ryoko's golden eyes as her red energy blade slashes across his golden chest, stepping back Kronus avoids former space pirates powerful blow. Tenchi too charges forward as Kronus now goes on the offensive against Ryoko. The golden blades clash with Ryoko's own as the two exchange blows but having an eternity to be what he is Kronus is too good for her in skilful combat.

"Out of my way!" Kronus pace and power quickens as Tenchi continues to run towards his friend watching as the blows slowly drain Ryoko of her strength. Ryoko then teleports to get some distance but as she vanishes so does Kronus. Tenchi stops as the two warriors vanish leaving only a cloud of dirt and dust. Tenchi looks up as does Yuuto as they see too two dots fighting high in the air.

"Argh!" Ryoko screams as Kronus lands a punch in the face busting her lip, before lashing out back with a knees directly to Kronus's stomach, Kronus lets out a grunt as his eyes widen with shock and the jets of air stream from the face nozzles as he does his best to take the blow, as his swords retract themselves, Ryoko extents her arm blasting the alien in the face causing the god to fall from the sky Tenchi and Yuuto watch as Kronus slams into the ground with a might boom, both of the warriors raises their hands and arms over their faces as Kronus drags himself out of the crater of smoke dust, dirt. The anger and shock clearly showing across his face as he watches Yuuto and Tenchi charge at him. Kronus vanishes appearing behind Tenchi and Yuuto, using the beam on his head again, but again Tenchi's Juraian power protects him and Yuuto from his attack.

"_Ok Tenchi has become very powerful since his fight with Kagato and over the last three earthen years, I can't beat him directly right now but…" _ Kronus vanishes using his ability to slow down time all round him. He attacks Yuuto letting the time flow return to normal as he strikes Yuuto with his fist, before extending the blade on his left arm stabbing Yuuto with it. Yuuto's eyes go white as blood flies from his mouth as Kronus lifts him up into the air, as Mihoshi, Kiyone and Katia open fire with their blasters as they try to make him drop Yuuto while Washu forces Sasami to look away. Kronus uses some of his power to form a shield around him and Yuuto. No one can hear anything inside the shield except those inside it.

"Sorry to do this to you warrior injuring you so badly however you will not die from this, when you wake up tell them I have taken Ayeka and until Jurai gives us what we need to survive I can't let her go I have said many harsh things to that poor woman and for that I ask her to forgive me for the things I am about to do." Yuuto is still awake enough to see the alien Kronus sad, as he pulls his weapon out from Yuuto's side, letting him fall to the ground. The bubble begins to disappear as Kronus looks up at Ryoko as she hurtles down to get him. As Katia, Kiyone and Mihoshi along with Tenchi charge at him the anger and hate clearly shown on their faces, makes Kronus more saddened than it had before. "I do what I must for my people…" Swiping with his arm Kronus uses a less powerful version of the attack he used on Azaka and Kamidake throwing the Galaxy Police officers to the ground. Kronus then decides to take out Ryoko next as he leaps in to the air to meet her.

"Oh no!" Ryoko's eyes go white as Kronus flies into her, taking the wind out of her, Kronus backs off a bit before slamming his knee into Ryoko's gut a further five times, Ryoko glances at him as she gasps for to see Kronus with a saddened look on his face.

"Forgive me Ryoko." Kronus's sword then appears as he rams it into Ryoko's shoulder, Ryoko screams out in pain as Tenchi can clearly see her blood being shed as Kronus watches Ryoko plummet to the ground. Tenchi then kneels on the ground as if to be concentrating on something, Tenchi's feet begin to crack the ground as he looks up at Ryoko falling; with immense power Tenchi pushes himself from the ground, which sends him soaring up towards Kronus knows it would be best to get him now, but he does nothing, as he watches Tenchi catch her as Kiyone and the others get up and rush over towards Yuuto.

Kronus lands as he watches Tenchi setting his closest friend down as Washu and the rest rush over to her, while Mihoshi remains with Yuuto, Tenchi raises to his feet a small tear running down the side of his face, Kronus senses a power build up inside Tenchi. Kronus now has the man's full attention, currently Kronus can not defeat him through sheer brute force being a god of war or not, Tenchi is currently the superior force.

"First my grandfather and my dad, now I could lose more of the people closest to me because you tried to kill them, but no more!" With that Kronus steps back as he sees Tenchi's Jurai power flowing through Tenchi's body. The swords blade glows brighter than usual as Tenchi runs towards the alien warrior a big show down is about to begin.

Well that's it for this chapter guys, sorry for the long delay I hope you return again to read on an see what happens in the next chapter.


	9. The Big showdown and the return home

Tenchi Muyo: The Five faces of grief.

Chapter 9: The big show down and the return home.

In the last chapter, Azaka and Kamidake had stumbled upon the carefully hidden alliance between the race of beings that had taken Ayeka and the head of their own council. The head of the Juraian council then sends one of Kronus's personal troops to take out both our heroic knights. While on earth Tenchi and his friends were attacked by Kronus, but now Kronus has unearthed a deep reservoir of Jurai power deep inside Tenchi now Kronus has a very big fight on his hands his race and his own existence will be decided in this confrontation.

However on a higher plane of existence, Ayeka is currently aware of everything that has happened so far due to help of one of Kronus's own kind. The being calling herself Yurine, has told Ayeka if she wants to know something just to concentrate her thoughts on what she wants to know. Pondering on that notion alone Ayeka focus on the reason why Kronus has been driven to such actions against her and her planet. Ayeka flinches as a bright light changes the void to show her the exact moment when Kronus decide to use such methods.

Ayeka now currently stands in the council chambers of her home planet Jurai, as she sees the lead of the council Samui in a discussion with Kronus, Ayeka watches like a fly on the wall as Kronus asks for a planet uninhabited at this time to save his race, how ever Samui just stared down at Kronus, his eyes filled with disgust but a cunning grin appears on his face. Samui waves for his advisors and other people to leave them both alone. Ayeka continues to watch as the Juraian councils head walks over to Kronus.

"I will give you what you need but I need to you to do three tasks for me, first task is to get rid of planet problem, its leaders have been reading into my activities to much so take them out using this weapon." Samui hands the warrior god the bomb and continues on with his talking. "Instructions will follow, also I need you to kidnap Ayeka our empress and hide her well, once the bomb goes off and the virus is no longer a threat, preferably capture her while she is on the planets surface when she goes to inspect the damage for herself. Last but not least I want you to take out Ayeka's friends on earth starting with Ryoko. Ryoko should be leaving soon for earth, make sure she does not arrive there. Then kill Tenchi and the rest of their group." Ayeka eyes turn to pure hate at how one of her own people can order such an action or even ask it.

"If that is what I must to save my own people I will do what you want me to do, however I do not agree with it and I will live with the regret for an eternity." Kronus then vanishes as one of his guards remains behind to stay with Samui to make sure he doesn't try to break off the deal. Ayeka then begins to ponder as the void returns itself to normal as Yurine makes another appearance.

"My brother Kronus isn't evil as you can see; he will do anything to preserve our race but we can return you to your world and to where Kronus, however before I send you back do you forgive my brother for what he has done." Yurine looks down at Ayeka as Ayeka's thoughts then dwell on the planet that Kronus had used that weapon on before replying.

"I am not sure I or the remaining people on that planet can forgive him, but if I do not try to help your race could be lost and Kronus could kill more and push himself into a deeper sense of regret. So I'll aid you and give him the planet he wants so he stops all this senseless slaughter." Ayeka then turns to Yurine with a more determined look on her face. "Ok send me there." Added Ayeka, as Yurine turns around and orders Ayeka to follow her; Letting the order slide Ayeka then gets to her feet and flows Yurine hoping she can get back to earth before Tenchi destroys Kronus, or the other way round.

Back on earth however, Tenchi and Kronus having engaged each other in hand to hand conflict, their swords clash as both fighters jump back, as they both continue to size each other up. Tenchi leaps forward his sword held high into the air as Kronus braces himself for the incoming attack as Tenchi's weapon strikes his own. Kronus drops to one knee as he struggles to hold Tenchi's weapon at bay, the blue blade pushing his own weapon closer to his own chest as Tenchi continues to apply pressure, as Kronus struggles to fight him off as his powers continue to weaken him.

"_I can not win." _Thought Kronus to himself as he began to rise to his feet before making the battle pushing Tenchi back again, trying to show no fear on his alien like face. _"If I keep this up he will surely destroy this body of mine and my people's last hope will be gone."_ Going on the offensive Kronus strikes out with is martial arts skills, Tenchi too being a professional at martial arts blocks most of Kronus's attacks, but one spinning kick connects with Tenchi's cheek, flinging the sweat from his tanned brow and blood from his face mouth as Tenchi spins in the air and crashes into the ground tumbling along the ground as he lies flat on his back. Opening his eyes quickly Tenchi can see Kronus coming towards him from directly above him Tenchi rolls out of the way as Kronus's foot slams into the ground cracking the earth all around it, Tenchi then spins around quickly powering up his sword once more Tenchi charges towards Kronus, striking out with his sword, Tenchi slashes Kronus across the chest before upping his speed before attacking Kronus again. Tenchi swings his sword once but the attack strikes Kronus one thousand times. Kronus covers himself trying to stop the strikes but is now losing as Tenchi's striking sends him into the air, looking up at his enemy; Tenchi then sticks his sword out behind him, closing his eyes Tenchi then swings his sword at the air and from his blade a blue beam shaped like a crescent moon, shoots out from it, flying into the air striking Kronus directly.

"Argh!" Growls Kronus as he slams back down to earth with a massive crash, his armour cracking on the impact, as he staggers to his feet covering his cracked body armour as he watches Tenchi charge towards him, standing to his feet Kronus watches as Tenchi continues running towards him. _"I guess I should just let him destroy this body of mine." _Kronus lowers his guard as Tenchi delivers his final blow; the sword pierces through the crack in the armour as Kronus yells out in pain, as Tenchi pulls out the sword from Kronus wound as Kronus drops to his knees looking up at Tenchi as a jet air blasts from the nozzles on his face before speaking.

"I hope your happy boy, but by saving your friends you have doomed my race I hope you can live with that for the rest of your life." Kronus coughs as a bright white light engulfs the room. Tenchi and everyone else turns towards the bright light as the light vanishes leaving only Ayeka behind as Kronus finally collapses to the floor. Ayeka runs over to Kronus and picks him up as he looks up at her surprised to see her sad.

"You stupid idiot, why didn't you just say what had happened, I know what Samui has got you to do, though despite that I am willing to help you and your race by giving you a planet so your race can survive, now stand back up." Ayeka watches as Kronus tries to get up but can no longer move.

"It is fine once this body stops to function, I shall return to my plain of existence, I won't be dead but I can't take physical form for a while so thank you Ayeka and I am sorry for the things I have done." Kronus gasps as his body begins to dry out and begins to crack and splinter, holding him in her arms Ayeka watches as he turns into dust and the shield that Kronus had used to protect the area around him vanishes leaving the park in the same state it was in before Tenchi and Kronus started fighting.

Looking up at Tenchi, Ayeka quickly lunges at him wrapping her arms around his waist and begins to cry, Kiyone is about to step forward, but reclines knowing that this is something she needs to get used too, Kiyone watches as she runs her hand through her hair as Tenchi pulls Ayeka in to comfort her.

"I am sorry Ayeka; did you know who the alien was?" Asked Tenchi as he held her in his tanned arms, shocked and hurting inside for killing a creature that Ayeka knew, though if he didn't do it Tenchi and his friends would be dead, he did the right thing.

"Yes I did Tenchi; he was the war god of an alien race with a name that can not be spoken by a humans tongue as it is too hard. Basically the head of my own council refused to give him what he needed, but told him if he got rid of me and my friends if he wanted his race to survive. He was manipulated into doing this Tenchi it wasn't his fault. We have to make Samui pay for this, I need to return to Jurai but first let's get you and the others cleaned up Tenchi, and we should also make haste." Ayeka smiles nodding her head at Tenchi as he returns the nod gently lowering his head before looking behind him at the injured Ryoko, walking over to Ryoko Tenchi gently picks her up in his tanned arms, nodding towards the edge of the park, Tenchi and his friends begin to make their way back to Tenchi's home, while back with Azaka and Kamidake, the alien they had been fighting stops the battle waving his hands in the air.

"I… I surrender, my leader Kronus has been defeated by one of your own there is no need for me to continue this battle, I will tell you whatever you want to know." The alien stops its attack as Azaka and Kamidake lower their guard and approach it. Kamidake is the first to start asking the alien questions, about what is going on.

"Firstly why did you stop fighting, why is your fight now meaningless?" Kamidake stands in front of the alien as it looks down at him and replies calmly with a hint of sorrow in its voice.

"For the being you call Tenchi has defeated the one that took your Empress, now that he has been defeated your Empress has been released. How ever now that Kronus is dead my race can no longer hope to survive, with out him our fight for survival has no meaning." The alien then sits down on the ground as Azaka and Kamidake kneel beside him; Azaka is then the next person to ask the alien a question.

"How do you know he has been defeat and why are you in league with the head of our council?" The alien taps the jewel on his fore head and replies much to the surprise of the knights.

"Through this I am telepathically connected to the other members of my race so when one is killed the rest of our race is informed, so when Kronus was struck down, the whole race was informed and we were shown his final moments. As for the reason we were in league with that disgusting excuse for a man is because he could get us what we wanted but he had to get rid of you, Ayeka and the rest of her friends before he would give us what we wanted." Replied the alien miserably as it let out a sigh as Azaka and Kamidake look at each other before turning back to the alien again.

"What is it you were looking from him?" Asked Kamidake again very curious to know about what the aliens reward would have been if they had died and Samui got his way.

"Well" Added the alien; "We would have a planet to call our own, which is rich with fertile land for our race to thrive on. However now Kronus is gone Samui will not give us what we seek and it is all because of that boy Tenchi." Azaka and Kamidake glance at each other when Azaka replies quite quickly to Tenchi's defence.

"Lord Tenchi struck down your friend defending his own friends he is a good man, however on the subject of Samui, you should have spoken to Ayeka herself about your request, as no Juraian should ask another being to commit such acts he will be arrested and charged for his crimes." Azaka looks down at the alien but is forced to look up at it once it rose to its feet.

"Very well then, me and the rest of my kind will leave and we shall return all the samples we have taken farewell." The Alien cloaks again leaving something on the ground. "It is something that will help you charge Samui." With that said the alien leaves vanishing from the room leaving both knights to glance at each other and then at the small device on the floor, leaning down Azaka picks the item up and examines it closely, as Kamidake makes his way to the door, peeking out from the doorway Kamidake then turns to his friend and lowers his tone to a whisper.

"We should go examine it in private; once we look at its contents we can arrest him." Adds Kamidake as he signals Azaka that it is fine to leave the room both of the knights then step out into the corridor and make their way to their own private quarters to examine it further.

Meanwhile back on earth a few weeks have passed since the battle and everyone including Ryoko is on their feet and having fun again, While on Jurai Samui has gone into hiding Tenchi decides since Ayeka, Sasami and Ryoko have not yet seen Kyoko at one of his shoes that he will treat them too it especially Ayeka who needs it after such a rough time she needs to get out and have a good time to help her relax.

"Tenchi were has Kiyone, Ryoko and my sister gone too have you got any ideas?" Asked Sasami as she looked around poking her head into all the rooms trying to find them.

"They have gone out Sasami, to get some new things, but we are going out in a second I have to get some new things if you want to come along with me?" Asked Tenchi as he stood up from his seat pushing it in. Sasami ponders slightly before smiling as Ryo-oh-ki jumps onto her head and meows loudly.

"Sure Tenchi sounds like fun." Replied Sasami happily as she grabbed a coat from the coat rack putting it on, "Ok I am ready are you ready?" Asked Sasami as Tenchi takes his coat from the rack and puts it on before smiling at Sasami and replying.

"Yup I am ready let us get going." Replied Tenchi as the two of them stepped into the hallway, reaching out for the door handle Tenchi smiles as he opens the door as Sasami steps out side onto the walkway as Tenchi closes the door behind him.

"So where are we off to Tenchi?" Smiles Sasami as they reach the bottom of the walkway and onto the stairs that lead into the street, Tenchi smiles back and replies.

"No were special Sasami just going to pick up a few things." Then we are going to go to the concert that Kyoko is in though I am not sure if the music will be to your liking Sasami, so if you don't like it tell me ok then we can leave while the others enjoy themselves." Laughed Tenchi rubbing his head as Sasami lets out a small giggle, as they both continued on their way to the shops.

Meanwhile Kiyone has arrived at the store Mitiko works in, Ryoko and Ayeka enter after her as Kiyone talks to Mitiko about what the girls are in for.

"Ah I see these two are in for something to wear to the gig I see, right this way girls!" Mitiko grabs Ayeka and Ryoko and drags them off to get some outfits for them while Kiyone looks around the front of the shop while she hears Mitiko talking with Ayeka and Ryoko about there outfits.

Ayeka looks around the selection of clothes in the hangers of the store, everything was too revealing and un-lady like for her liking; until her eyes falls on a certain dress. Ayeka quickly takes the dress and starts looking for the other articles of clothing that would suit what she currently. After several minutes Ayeka is inside a changing room wearing the outfit that she had decided on. It is what could be called one piece dress the front of the dress was made of black leather and clung to her body; a reddish bra like leather piece is covering Ayeka's breasts, partially covered by the black leather straps of the dress that without the reddish leather the deep V line would fully expose her bosom. The sides of the dress were cut leaving over four inches of the side of her body exposed before the back of the dress covers it, uniting both parts are a thin black string tying both sides together and pressing against her flesh, the skirt covers her legs to the middle of her thighs, from there her thigh high black leather boots covered her shapely legs. Lastly Ayeka is wearing a slightly loose black leather jacket that covers her shoulders, her exposed back and arms, finishing the outfit a simple black silk choker on her neck.

"Well what can I say, you didn't need me at all Ayeka you choose that very well, you look very, well how can I say this, but you look stunning!" Mitiko smiles as Ayeka goes slightly red as Ryoko is still in the changing room putting on her outfit, Kiyone who has finished looking around the front of the shop walks along the red coloured carpet down to the back of the shop where the changing rooms are located. Kiyone is quite surprised as she watches Ayeka pulling the purple coloured curtain over the entrance of the changing room cubicle she was in, when Ryoko steps out; Mitiko eyes her up and down as she does a spin.

"Well what do you think?" Asked Ryoko as Mitiko nodded her head in approval; Ryoko is wearing a short black leather skirt with fishnet stockings, black and red knee high boots make the space pirates legs seems longer while making her hips rounder as the skirt clings to her legs, a black and red tight leather style vest while clings to her skin showing anyone that glances at her how curvy and sexy her figure is and very long leather coat that makes the golden eyed beauty that bit more mysterious. Kiyone too nods in agreement, as Ryoko runs back into the changing room, to get changed back to her old clothing again.

"Here you guys, how come Katia, Washu and Yuuto aren't coming along with us?" Asked Kiyone as Ayeka is first to emerge from the changing rooms, with Ryoko shortly appearing from her own changing room a couple of seconds later, scratching her head Ryoko then adds turning to talk to Kiyone

"I know Yuuto was going to stay to look after Sasami, Katia said she will keep him company, and as usual Washu is conducting some sort of research on who knows what." Laughed Ryoko as the three ladies accompanied by Mitiko make their way to the cash register to pay for their clothing, while back on Jurai Azaka and Kamidake have commenced a raid on Samui's hiding spot after thoroughly studying the device and the evidence it contains.

"Right one more floor to go and we haven't had to fight yet this is a good sign." Said Kamidake was they both walked along the corridor as the soldiers guarding him lower their weapons letting them pass. Azaka nods in agreement as they reach two large wooden doors, as their own troops coming running up behind.

"On three Kamidake, one, two and three!" Azaka kicks the large door sending it flying backwards as they burst into the only room on the top floor of the building to find Samui sitting his chair not moving at all. Azaka and Kamidake signal the troops to stay where they are, as they carefully approach the chair, with their staff's held tightly in their grip, as the two knights draw closer, they notice blood on the floor.

"It would appear we are too late, he took his life before we could arrest him." Azaka rubs his chin with his hand, as Kamidake then stands beside him looking down at the body before adding his own comment.

"Well at least it is over now, Empress Ayeka and Princess Sasami are fine on the planet earth for now, though we should let her no what has happened." Azaka nods in agreement with Kamidake as they signal the troops to enter the room. Both knights then turn their backs on the body and leave it for the troops to clean up.

It has been a few hours since the shopping trips, now however Sasami, Yuuto, and Katia are sitting in Tenchi's small living room playing videogames, while Washu is doing research in her lab and the rest of the gang are currently away at Tenchi's friends gig.

At the club unfinished Tenchi and his friends are enjoying themselves sitting in a seat with Kiyone as he watches, Marianne, Benji, Mitiko , Mihoshi, Ryoko and even Ayeka head banging in the crowd, while a lot of the young men standing around them watch them eyeing Ryoko and Ayeka up and down.

"It seems Ryoko and Ayeka and Ayeka are getting a lot of attention!" Tenchi then points at them due to the loud music in which Kiyone can't here him, turning around and looking over towards the stage, Kiyone spots Ryoko and Ayeka and spots the guys all around them staring at them with amazement before giggling to herself, running her hand up and down Tenchi's leg first, she then leans over and kisses him on the cheek before snuggling up to him, as the others continue to enjoy themselves on the floor, however up on the stage Kyoko continues his singing walking over the edge of the stage and sticking out his hand as people jump up to grab his hand. Running along the dark coloured floor past a set of flashing lights, Kyoko then does the same again as his groups fans cheer loudly for him while Tenchi and Kiyone watch on as Tenchi's thoughts dwell to the future.

Six months have passed since that day; Ayeka is on Jurai just wrapping the rest of the dealings with Kronus up as his race now inhabit one of the nearby planets, Washu is again in her lab researching Sasami is doing the chores, Ryoko is off touring the country with Kyoko's band as a guitarist, Mihoshi and Kiyone are back working hard in the Galaxy Police both of which Kiyone and Tenchi are now very much in love. While Tenchi's college friends continue to keep in contact with letters and phone calls since he moved back to his old home were he lived before with his father and grandpa. Tenchi looks up at the sky and breathes in the clean mountain air once more and yells out loudly.

"It is great to be home!" A gentle breeze then blows as Tenchi looks out at the sun, ready to start another new day.

Well guys that's it for chapter nine and the end of the story I hope you all enjoyed it good bye


End file.
